


Forbidden Lust

by D0MINIKA



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0MINIKA/pseuds/D0MINIKA
Summary: Regina Mills is the principal and history teacher of Storybrook High School. She is feared by her students who gave her the surname of "Evil Queen".Emma Swan is a 17 years old genius who likes to hate her teachers, especially one she takes great pleasure in tormenting.What happens when Emma goes too far and is forced to spend time with the most hated person of the High school as a punishment ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !! I hope you will like this story ! I've never written a fanfiction before so I hope this won't be too bad hahaaa ^^ Please tell me what you think in the comments !!  
> I'm french and I don't have a beta so I will probably make some mistakes (tell me if you see any) but I will try to do my best. 
> 
> In this story, Henry isn't Emma's son (I hope I don't disappoint you too much) but they will definitly have chemistry, don't worry.  
> Henry is, in fact, Regina and Daniel's son. Daniel isn't going to appear in this story but he'll probably be mentionned a lot :)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer : I don't own Once Upon A Time

Emma Swan was running throught the hall of the school as quickly as she could. She was late. Again. And this time, she knew that her teacher wouldn't let her go out of her classroom unpunished. 

Emma Swan had been late a total of 5 times. In 5 days. She just kept forgetting to put her alarm on, and, to be honest, she loved to see the anger on her teachers faces every time she entered their classrooms late, without knocking. 

This morning, Emma had english with Ms. Nolan, one of her most annoying teachers who was always in a really bad mood. 'She probably broke her coffee machine' thought Emma. Ms. Nolan spent her time trying to find a new reason to give Emma detention. At least that's what she seemed to be doing when she wasn't yelling at her. Emma never went to detention anyway. Ms. Nolan surely was annoying, but nothing compared to her history teacher a.k.a The Evil Queen. Ms. Mills is the only teacher who really fight back Emma and that's what makes Emma love about her. And guess what, the teachers were friends and both hated her. 'Not so surprising, I spend most of my time sleeping or listening to music while they are talking.'

When she arrived in front of the door, she took a deep breath before opening the it and going to her seat without glancing at her teacher. 

"Emma !!"

She didn't even bother looking up at Ms. Nolan, took her earphones out of her bag and started humming at the rythm of the music. She could hear her teacher yelling at her even with the music as loud as it could be but she just rolled her eyes and ignored her. Ms. Nolan, understanding that nothing she could say would ever reach Emma's ears and brain, gave up and decided to continue her lesson. She was already thinking about the punishment she would gave her for disturbing her class, punishment which the blonde would probably ignore as always. 'Things need to change' thought Kathryn, 'She may be the best student of this high school, she has no right to be so rude and disrespectful'.

When the bell finally rang, Kathryn decided that she needed to talk with Emma about her behaviour in class. 

"Emma, please come to my desk, I would like to talk to you."

Reluctantly, Emma put her red leather jacket on, put her earphones off and went to her teacher's desk with a bored expression on her face. Emma just didn't care and that wouldn't change.

"What is it this time Ms. Nolan ? 1 hour of detention ? Maybe 2 ?"

"No Emma, sighed Kathryn, not this time. You don't even go to detention, what would be the point ? I just don't know what to do with you anymore ... I'm going to have to talk to Principal Mills about your behaviour so she can take a decision, and, I am scared that she has no other choice but expulsion. You have a lot of potential and you let it go to waste, you know that right ? I'm sorry but I can't let you disturb the class like this anymore." 

"Ok. Is that all ? I have to go to maths right now or I'm gonna be late and Mr. Gold can be really annoying and he is kind of scary so ..." 

Kathryn took a deep breath before saying, "You don't even care right ? About your futur, I mean ?"

"No, I don't, said Emma with a smug smile on her face. Have a good day Ms. Nolan." 

And like that, she was gone. 

Kathryn sat back in her chair and waited for her students to enter her class. 

As much as Emma Swan got on her nerves, she really wanted her to succeed in life. But she had no choice, the student just didn't know when to stop. 

......................

"Why do you always eat a salad Regina, it's not like if you couldn't eat everything you want ... your body is perfect, no need to torture yourself every day. I should be the one eating those horrors, not you."

"I eat salads because it is healthy Kathryn, and I really like those, anyway. Please, stop complaining about my eating habits, it is getting on my nerves. Stop saying such idiocies, you don't need to eat like I do either."

"Okay but only if you promise to go with me to that new indian restaurant everyone is talking about on friday. I already got the reservations anyway, you don't really have a choice. I heard that the food is marvelous even thought it probably isn't as healthy as your dear salads." pouted Kathryn with a wink.

"You don't want to go there with your puppy ? He would probably love to accompagny you and spend a romantic night with his dear wife." chuckeld Regina. 

"Regina, stop calling David 'puppy', you know I hate that nickname !! Why do you hate him so much, he is always so sweet ? No, sadly he has to replace one of his coworkers who is in vacation. I will go with him there another day, don't worry."

Regina rolled her eyes before telling Kathryn a hundred reasons why she hated her little 'puppy'. She just could not stand him. "He just doesn't deserve you Kathryn. Anyway, you said you wanted to talk to me earlier about something that is bothering you. What is it ?" asked Regina, intrigued by her friend's problem, while she slowly ate her salad and drank a little bit of red wine from her fancy glass, leaving a deep red lipstick mark on it.

"Oh yes," sighed Kathryn who almost forgot why she asked to eat lunch with Regina in the first place. "I wanted to talk to you about Emma Swan, she arrived late again today and completely ignored me during the rest of the hour ... again. This can't continue Regina, you need to talk to her and you have to do something, the girl thinks she is superior to everyone, even you."

"We already had this discussion Kathryn, you know I can not kick her out of school, her mother is really close to the mayor, she could get me fired !!"

"Okay, I can understand that but ... You have to do something, anything, because I can not teach in those conditions anymore." practically yelled Kathryn. "You could, I don't know, talk to her mother. She would probably understand, tell her daughter to stop and everything would be fine ?"

"If you think for one second that her mother will believe me, you are wrong dear. The only thing that matters for her is that her daughter gets perfect grades. She doesn't care about her behaviour and she probably doesn't think her capable of being such a nightmare, it is her child after all."

Regina knew Mary Margaret, Emma's mother, really well and to be honest, they both hated each other, one more silently than the other. She not only knew that Mary Margaret would not listen to her, she also knew that even if she did she would probably congrats her daughter for making Regina's job a nightmare. But Kathryn was right and Regina knew that too, she had to do something that would both punish Emma Swan and be good for her to have the support of her mother.

.....................

Emma was sitting with Ruby and Belle at their usual lunch table. She loved her two precious friends more than anything. Ruby was the crazy one, always here to party when Emma needed someone to go out and Belle was the exact contrary of Ruby, introvert and shy, always here when Emma needed someone to talk to when something was wrong. 

She didn't get to spend a lot of time with her friends lately because they rarely had the same teachers and they lived far apart from Emma but thankfully they always spent their saturdays at Granny's, where Ruby works so they could catch up. She also had to spend time with her mom whom was alone a lot since her father left them. 

Emma didn't really remember him, she just knew what her mom had told her. 'He was extremely sweet and a good guy but he got scared when we realized that I was pregnant and left without saying anything.' She has always wondered how he looks, what's his name or if he regretted leaving them but her mom didn't like to talk about him so she just kept her thoughts to herself. 

She didn't need him anyway. At least that's what she told herself. Even thought her mom was amazing and supportive, she would love to get to know her other parent. Maybe someday she will try to search him.

"What did you do to Ms. Nolan this morning Emma ? She was angry during the entire period." asked Ruby.

Emma chuckled. This wasn't the first time Ruby had asked her this question, Ruby had english after Emma on mondays and she realized that her teacher was always particularly moody after spending one hour with Emma's class and more precisely with Emma.

"Oh nothing special you know, I was just late, the usual."

"I don't understand how you manage to be late everyday Emma ! Do I need to buy you a new alarm clock for your birthday ? Because you seriously need one." said Belle, closing the book she was previously attentively reading.

"I don't know myself, but Nolan was angry as fuck and weirdly, when she talked to me after class she seemed to be totally calm. This woman is a real mystery sometimes." 

"Yeah well, she wasn't calm at all after you were gone, trust me, she even gave 2 hours of detention to Graham ! He is her favourite student and the only thing he did is throwing a paper in the trash. Anyway, what did she tell you this time ?" asked Ruby. 

"She told me that she would talk to Mills about my behaviour or something like that. I don't know I wasn't really listening."

"Mills ?! Well good luck Emma, She is a real nightmare when she's angry. But you know that right ? She may not fire you but you can be sure that she's gonna find a way to get to you."

Emma already knew all of that. Ms. Mills hated her and she hated Ms. Mills. Everyone know this in the High school. They were constantly fighting and she is the only teacher Emma never got to have the last word with.  
And that's why Emma loved history class. That and the pencil skirts her teacher and principal loved to wear. 'And some people wonder why I'm gay' thought Emma, 'just look at her perfect clothes perfectly hugging her perfect curves and ask me this question again.' silently chuckeld Emma.

Emma wasn't in love with Ms. Mills. She was just ... in lust with her. 'Kinda like everyone in this school.' smirked Emma. Regina Mills was a real challenge for Emma but Emma Swan loved challenges. She couldn't wait to know what her teacher had prepared for her this time. 

"Yeah well she can't do anything, she doesn't scare me Ruby, you know that."

.............................

It was her last period and Emma was sitting in the last row of the class. She was bored and Emma hated being bored. She thought about taking a nap but she wasn't tired enough to do that. Mr. Gold may be boring but Mr. Hood was even worse. She couldn't bear him as much as she couldn't bear science. He was too scared of Emma and tried to ignore her as much as he could. 

Emma stopped daydreaming when someone knocked on the door of the classroom. She looked up and saw a pair of black heels slightly hidden by black slacks, a red blouse and a black jacket before laying her eyes on the person's beautiful face and red lips. 

"Sorry to interupt you class Robin but I need to borrow one of your student for the rest of the period." said Regina Mills while looking at every students present in the class, smirking evilly when she saw their frighten faces. Everyone in this school was scared of Regina Mills. Everyone but Emma Swan, of course.

Her smile grew even wider when she laid her eyes on the person she originally came for. 

"Miss Swan, come with me please." 

Emma put the copybook she was doodling on in her bag and took it with her red leather jacket before following Ms. Mills outside of the room. Regina walked silently to her office with Emma right behind her. 'I would die for that ass' thought Emma with a smug smile on her face. 

Regina opened the door of her office and told Emma to enter first. Emma didn't expect to see the person comfortably sitting in the principal's office.

"Mom ! What are you doing here ?"

"Ms. Mills called me. She got an amazing idea and we both came to an agreement about your schooling, sweetheart." said an excited Mary Margaret. 

Emma looked at her teacher and saw an evil smile form on her face.

'Oh, fuck, she thought, fuck fuck fuck'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter. There isn't a lot of swanqueen in it but there will be much more in the next chapters.  
> Dragon Queen in this chapter. ;)
> 
> Enjoy !! ^^

Emma wasn't scared of Regina Mills. Nop, she wasn't. But right now, she wasn't too sure of that anymore. As much as she was hot, she was also extremely good at finding new ways to 'torture' her students. That's probably why we couldn't hear anything but the sound of her voice and the click of her high heels on the floor during history class.

Students were so scared of her that they didn't dare look at her.

Graham, one of Emma's friend, accidently ran into her one day because he was late and made her fall on the floor. He got 10 hours of detention that he spent cleaning the entire school. The poor guy has never been late again since this day, unlike Emma, he was always perfectly on time. No need to ask him why. And right now, Emma was sitting next to her mother who seemed totally oblivious to Regina's cruel smile.

Yes, for the first time of her life, Emma Swan was scared of Regina Mills.

"Regina and I- hum, I mean Ms. Mills and I talked about you on the phone and we came to an agreement. I know you probably won't like what she is going to tell you but you have to understand that this is for your future, sweetie" said Mary Margaret, looking at her daughter with loving eyes.

"Yes, well, what your mother is trying to tell you is that, as we all know, you have excellent grades. Thus, I thought that it would be great to think about where you would go after High School. I talked to one of my friends who works at Harvard and they would be pleased to welcome you at the end of High School. You would only have to spend an hour with me after class every day but week ends, of course, and wednesdays, those ones you would be spending with another teacher of the school."

Emma slightly laughed thinking that her teacher was kidding. There was no way she was spending more time with her than she had to. It was already hard enough to see her practically every day.

"Isn't that an amazing opportunity Emma ? I'm sure Ms. Mills has many things to teach you so you can be prepared to go to Harvard. You have to start thinking about your future, Emma. Your teacher is right."

Emma looked at Regina. She was sitting in her chair like a queen in her throne. She knew she had won and she was currently appreciating her victory. Getting Emma a place at one of the most prestigious university of the country had been more than easy and, to be completely honest, no one had asked her to give Emma private lessons. But that way, she would finally spend all the hours of detention she had to spend and after all, her mother didn't need to know that. Regina always stayed late at the school anyway, a little bit of company wouldn't kill her.

"You will come to my office after class every day. If you do not come I will personnally call your mother so she can take care of you. This is an obligation Emma, you have no choice."

"Yes well, don't worry sweetheart, it's only one hour, you will get to see your friends after. So, what do you say ?"

Emma was angry. Regina was right, she had no choice. _If I say No, they are probably going to force me to go anyway but if I say Yes, mom would probably be extremely happy, after all, Regina really convinced her that it was the right thing to do._ Emma stayed silent during a minute, as if she was thinking about her decision, a decision she had already made anyway, and Regina knew that.

"Ok I- Yes, that's ... an excellent idea." said Emma with a fake smile adressed to her mother and killer eyes adressed to the principal.

"Good. I won't ask anything of you but I think it would be great if Emma wasn't late anymore. Some of her teachers tend to find that rather ... annoying."

"Oh yes, of course, do not worry about that anymore Ms. Mills, Emma will never be late again. Right, sweetheart ?"

"Yeah, of course" said Emma with the fake smile still on her face.

"Ok well, that will be all. You will excuse me Ms. Blanchard but I have work to do. Call me if you need any more informations and Emma, I will be waiting for you in my office on monday."

Regina stood up in the direction of the door with Mary Margaret and Emma following her and shook both their hands.

"Goodbye Ms. Mills and thank you again !!" Regina closed the door after they were gone and sighed.

"No problem, Ms. Blanchard, no problem."

..........................

"She did what !" yelled Ruby, practically spitting her drink when Emma told her about what happened in the principal's office. "Oh my god. I don't wanna brag or anything but I warned you that this wouldn't end well Emma. You were playing with fire, you know that, right ?"

Emma, Ruby and Belle were sitting in her bedroom, Emma and Belle on her bed, Ruby on the carpet in front of them. Emma had directly called her friends after what happened and asked them to come over as quickly as possible. She needed their support and someone to insult the evil Queen with.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I should probably have listened to you but I don't know ... I guess I just didn't think about the fact that she could involve my mom."

"Yeah well now you're screwed." laughed Ruby.

"At least you will go to a great university and you will be well prepared." softly said Belle.

Emma didn't know why, probably because of her teacher's evil smile, but she had a feeling that she was lying and she wouldn't be teaching her during those hours. But she kept those thoughts to herself. For now at least.

"Yeah, If you say so."

Belle and Ruby looked at each other. Ruby had a smug smile on her face and Belle was shaking her head 'No'. Emma curiously stared at them for a minute before Ruby finally spoke.

"I have an idea. You are not feeling well and you probably won't have the time to do that later so ... Why don't we all go out on friday to this new club, the Rabbit Hole or something like that ?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea ?"

"Hell yeah !"

"Ok ok why not" said Emma reluctancly. "What about you Belle, Are you gonna come with us ?"

"hmm ... Yes, I guess I have to"

"We will go there from Granny's so come there at the end of my shift."

...........................

"You did what ?" yelled Kathryn. Regina had invited her to her house for dinner the day after her discussion with Mary Margaret and Emma. She had previously told her that she had a great idea to rule the 'Emma Problem' but Kathryn had just shrugged it off thinking that Emma would probably find a way to not face the consequences of her actions, as always.

"Regina. You are a genius. You know that, right ?"

"Of course I know that, dear" laughed Regina. They were sitting on her couch, waiting for dinner to be ready meanwhile Henry, her 4 years old son, was playing with his toys on the floor in front of them.

"That way, she will finally spend all those hours of detention you and her other teachers gave her. I will only ask of you to keep her with you on wednesdays after class because I am supposed to spend this day with Henry. right, baby ?"

"Yes, mommy, wedesday is mommy and Henry day !"

"It's _wednesday_ , sweetheart." Regina chuckled at the cuteness of her son.

"Of course, Regina. David always finishes work late on wednesdays anyway and I spend most of them alone correcting tests."

"What an exciting life you two have." sarcastly said Regina.

"Yeah well at least I have some company. Company wouldn't kill you, you know. When are you gonna date again Regina, it has been 2 years now, you have to turn the page."

Regina sighed heavily. She knew that Kathryn was right, but it wasn't that easy. She missed Daniel every day and this would never change.

"I know Kathryn but stop pressuring me. By the way, about friday, I can't go with you to the restaurant. I- I have to stay here with Henry. But we could go there next week. I will find someone to babysit Henry."

"Oh. Ok, next week it is. But you better be available or I will drag you there by your hair. And trust me, I will do it."

"Try." laughed Regina, standing up when she heard the alarm of the oven.

............................

After dinner, Regina said goodbye to Kathryn and helped Henry brush his teeth before telling him goodnight.

She went to the bathroom and decided that a shower was necessary. Once inside of the shower, she started washing her hair. _I hope that Kathryn isn't too mad at me for cancelling our plans. I also hope that she won't find out about my lie. She would understand anyway. I haven't seen Maleficent in so long and I can't say that I've missed her but ... like Kathryn said, a little bit of company won't kill me._  

Regina knew Maleficent since High School. They were not best friends but they were close. Sometimes even too close.

They once went to a party together, they got drunk and 5 minutes later they were both naked in a bed. The party was Daniel's party, her boyfriend, and the bed was his bed. He caught them and tried to break up with Regina but after apologizing again and again, he finished by forgiving her.

Regina didn't talk to Maleficent for 13 years after that, until she ran into her 5 years ago at a coffee shop. Regina didn't have many friends and decided that she wasn't against having her old friend back.

Maleficent had called her this morning and they stayed on the phone during a good hour. Thus, Regina was late but no one needs to know that. She had invited her to go out on friday and Regina could only say yes. She was really excited about seeing her friend, their relationship became way more pleasant since they started seeing each other again. _And also since Maleficent stopped flirting with me at every occasion she got_ , chuckled Regina.

Once her shower was over, she put her nightgow on, brushed her teeth and washed her faced before going to check on her son. When she opened the door of Henry's bedroom and saw his angelic little face sleeping, she decided that it was time to go to bed. She quickly fell asleep, thinking about her son and about the night she was going to spend with Maleficent.

.....................

It was friday night and Emma and Belle were waiting in front of Granny's for Ruby to finish her shift.

Belle had dressed casually with her usual favorite spring pink dress when Emma had decided to wear a deep red dress, showing just enough legs and cleavage. Nothing provocative but Emma didn't want every person present at the bar to hit on her. More precisely men.

Ruby got out of the restaurant after her last customers and walked toward her two friends. She chose to wear a short red t-shirt with a black mini skirt and red high heels.

"Wow ! Emma you look gogeous !" said Ruby.

"Thanks for me." joked Belle.

"Oh but you're hot too Belle. You're a cute kind of hot if you wanna know what I think."

"Thanks Ruby, you look amazing too, as usual." winked Belle.

"Yeah, Belle's right. I love your skirt."

"Thanks. We should probably go now. Emma? Do we take your car ?"

"Yeah sure, come on, I parked it at the end of the street because there were not any places left in front of Granny's."

The three friends made their way to Emma's yellow car, her third best friend. Mary Margaret had told her that the car used to be her dad's so she takes good care of it.

Once in the car, Emma followed Ruby's directions and drove them to the Rabbit Hole. She parked her car in front of the buildings and they all made their way inside.

The bar was practically full and finding a table had been hard but they finally managed to sit not far away from the dance floor.

Ruby went to the bar to order their and came back with them 10 minutes later. They talked about everything and anything and they drank. 2 hours later, there were a little bit more than 12 drinks on their table. Emma, Ruby and Belle were underage but lucky for them, no one ever checked their IDs. At one point in the night, Ruby and Belle decided to go dancing and stood up.

"Come with us, Ems. We didn't come here to watch people sweat on a dancefloor."

"Yeah, I'll join you later. I'm just gonna go to the bathroom."

She watched her two friends go on the dancefloor and Ruby started to rub her ass on Belle's front making both of them laugh. _Oh well, no wonder why they're my best friends_ , thought Emma, laughing at the scene that was happening in front of her.

She stood up and went to the bathroom. And that's when she finally reached it that she finally saw her. A brunette was currently kissing a blonde and her hands were roaming all over the stranger's body. _Holy shit_ , thought Emma.

"Ms. Mills ?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update as soon as I can even thought I have exams coming. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2 am and I can't open my eyes anymore but here's the third chapter ;)

_Regina Mills, The Evil Queen, the woman I loathe, is or gay or bisexual. Wow._

Emma couldn't stop staring at her. _It can't be real. I must be dreaming_ , she thought _, I'm gonna pinch myself and I'm gonna wake up in my bed, in my bedroom, far from this place._

Regina had pushed her friend away as soon as she heard her last name. She had spent most of her time as a principal trying to hide her sexuality and there was no way one of her students could have seen her. She became even paler when she realized that the student who said her name was Emma. Emma Swan. The one and only.

Maleficent had arrived at her house a little bit after eight. They talked while they ate the meal that Regina had previously cooked. Maleficent told her about her new job as lawyer and asked her the usual questions about Henry.

After dinner they took Regina's Mercedes and went to the new club called the Rabbit Hole that had opened a week ago. Regina wasn't at all the club type of woman but Maleficent had invited her there and she could only agree.

Once in the club, they ordered their drinks and sat at the bar. After a while Maleficent took Regina's hand and bought her to the dancefloor. They danced apart from each other at first but then things quickly escalated and in the blink of an eye Regina had her friend's ass against her front. They stayed like that for a long time. Sometimes their positions changed and Regina was the one moving against Maleficent.

Regina don't know when it happened nor how it happened, but she was suddenly kissing Maleficent with all the passion she had in herself near what seemed to be a bathroom.

And now here they were, being stared at by Emma whose mouth was hanging open.

She watched Emma curiously as she tried to pinch her arm, resulting in her growling loudly. Emma kept repeating something but Regina couldn't figure our what she was saying. _This can't be real, I'm gonna wake up,_ was saying Emma as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Miss Swan ... What are you ... What are you doing here ?" asked Regina, still extremely uncomfortable.

"I- I came ... I came here with my friends. We ... dance and ... you ... kiss a woman. Wow."

"Regina is that one of your friends ? Nice to meet you, I'm Maleficent."

"No. This wom- I mean this girl isn't my friend. Not at all. I told you about her, she's Mary Margaret's daughter." said Regina, glancing at Emma with fire in her eyes.

"Oh."

"Yeah. 'Oh' like you say so well."

"I- I'm gonna leave you two alone so ... you can go back to ... whatever you were doing. Bye Ms. Mills"

Emma ran as quickly as she could to the bathroom, opened the door of a stall and sat on the toilet seat, head between her hands. She sighed deeply. _Wow_.

She heard the door of the bathroom open and close violently.

"Miss Swan ! Where are you ! Come out of this stall right now ! We need to talk and I would like to see you when I talk to you." yelled a husky voice. Huh. Regina Mills's voice for sure.

"Why ? I don't have anything to tell you Ms. Mills. You know ... I am gay myself. There is no problem with that. I mean ... you can be with whoever you want to be. And this woman, Maleficent, she's hot so I totally get you. like totally. _And I also totally get her,_ thought Emma, even thought she didn't say the last sentence.

"Shut up, Miss Swan. I am not gay and I won't allow you to call me something that I am not. I like women, yes, sometimes they make great company but ... wait, I don't own you any explanation. Just get out of this stall. Right ! Now !"

"Ok, ok if you insist." Emma stood up and slowly opened the door of the stall. And for the first time of the night, she looked more closely at Regina.

Regina wore a short black dress that clunged to her body like if it was a part of her. Her black heels were high (as always) but Regina was still a little bit shorter than Emma. Her legs looked so smooth, Emma wanted to lick them and kiss Regina's creamy white. _Nop, don't think like that Swan, you're not a perv. What would your teacher say if she knew what you were thinking._

And then there was her lips. Those red, perfect lips. The lips a woman had been kissing 10 minutes ago. _They're so kissable, I understand that Maleficent could not resist tasting them._

And her deep brown eyes. Staring at her full of rage. Now that Emma came to think of it, she has never seen Regina look at her with something other than rage or disgust. And she probably never will.

And finally, her hair. Her magnificent hair.

_You are supposed to hate her Swan. Don't forget why you came here in the first place : to forget the fact that you're gonna have to spend hours with this evil woman. Get a grip and stop staring at her with hungry eyes, oh my god._

Emma slowly walked toward her, staring at her feet, suddenly all shy and embarassed.

"Look at me Miss Swan, I am not going to eat you."

Regina's comment made Emma blush even harder but she finally managed to look at her teacher's eyes.

"You know, Miss Swan, I would like for you to keep what you just saw to yourself" said Regina with a menacing tone. "I am not ashamed of my sexuality but I do not like my students talking about me and spreading rumors behind my back. You will not say a word to anyone, not even the people you came here with. Is that clear, Miss Swan ?"

Regina slowly walked toward Emma while she talked to her. Emma, forced to walk backwards, finished by hitting the wall.

"Yes. That's ... that's perfectly clear. I didn't intend to say anything, anyway. You know I-"

"I don't care." cut her off Regina. "The only reason why I am still talking to you right now is because I want to make sure that you don't open your mouth at the first occasion you get. Now, you will excuse me but my friend must be waiting for me."

"your _friend_ ?" slightlt chuckled Emma.

"What was that ?"

"Oh nothing. I ... I didn't say anything. Have a good night with your ... _friend_ , Ms. Mills. I will see you on monday."

Emma walked past her teacher and went out of the bathroom. On her way to the table she shared with her friends, she saw Maleficent looking at her with an amused smile on her face.

No one was sitting at the table so she decided to go and search for her friends on the dancefloor.

"Emma! We're here! Come dance with us!" had to scream Ruby because of the sound of the music.

Emma quickly joined her friends and started to dance with them, with a still really fresh image of her brunette teacher kissing a tall blonde.

.......................

 

"Thank you for keeping Henry tonight, I don't know what I would do without you, dear" said an exhausted Regina to her babysitter, Ariel.

"Oh, no problem Ms. Mills, Henry is a great kid, but you know that, right ?"

"Oh yes, I do."

Regina had decided to come back home directly after her interaction with her student. She was too tired to stay in a club with loud music pounding in her ears anyway. She had drove Maleficent to her house so she could take her car in silence. After an awkward Goodnight, Regina opened the door of her house to find Ariel reading a book on the couch of her living room.

Ariel took the direction of the door after Regina had payed her and was about to cross it when Regina remembered about her plans with Kathryn on next friday.

"Oh Ariel, wait, I wanted to ask you something. Are you available next friday to keep Henry. I have to go to the restaurant with one of my friends." asked Regina, hopefull.

"Next friday ? Oh, I'm so sorry Ms. Mills but my boyfriend Eric and I got a date on friday night. But I will ask one of my friend if she can keep Henry, she loves children and I'm sure she is going to love him. I will send you a text with her response, ok ?"

"Ok, thank you Ariel, you are saving my life. I already cancelled plans with her once and she would probably have hated me if I had cancelled them again. Goodnight and drive safely !"

"Goodnight Ms. Mills !"

Regina closed the door behind her babysitter and took the direction of her son's bedroom. He was practically totally covered under the sheets and Regina couldn't help herself and cuddled next to him.

She fell asleep in his bed, still totally dressed, thinking about her blonde student.

...........................

 

Emma spent the rest of the week-end thinking about friday night. She saw Regina kissing Maleficent every time she closed her eyes.

After dancing and drinking all night with her friends, Emma had decided that it was time to go home, even thought her mother wouldn't mind her sleeping at one of her friend's house like she did most of the time when she was drunk.

She drove Belle and Ruby to Belle's house and then drove back to hers.

She had tried to not make any sound when she opened the door but miserably failed when she stepped onto something (she still doesn't know what it was). Thankfully, she didn't wake up Mary Margaret.

Emma changed and put a simple short and a t-shirt on before going to bed.

After a long hour of trying to fall asleep, Emma finally fell in a deep sleep thinking about the brunette principal of her High school.

Saturday night, she even dreamt that she was the one kissing the beautiful brunette and woke up breathing hard with sheets wetter than she would admit.

Regina being attracted to women didn't change anything for Emma. At least that's what she tried to convince her brain to think. But it just wouldn't listen to her.

Her brain saw in Regina being attracted to women an ... opportunity. An opportunity to make a fantasy come true.

_You're so delusional, oh my god,_ thought Emma. _Wait. Am I really talking to my brain right now ? God, the thought of Regina being gay or bisexual start to really make me feel crazy._

Besides that, the week-end passed rather quickly. Emma went to Granny's on saturday and spent the afternoon there with Ruby, Belle and Graham. She spent her sunday watching dumb movies her mom loved so much on their couch, curled up against Mary Margaret.

......................

 

Regina spent the week-end correcting tests next to her son who was playing with his new toys. She would sometimes stop working for an hour to play with him before going back to sit on her chair.

Henry had managed to make her forget about friday night, even thought at night Regina couldn't stop thinking about blonde hair and green wide eyes.

She must admit that she was rather surprised by her student's apparence. She wasn't used to seeing Emma wearing dresses or high heels and she found surprising the fact that this outfit actually fitted the blonde quite well.

_She is your student, Regina. You shouldn't even look at her like that. A student you absolutely loathe by the way. Stop that right now, woman._

_......................_

 

Emma woke up on monday with the sound of her alarm clock. She couldn't be late anymore or Mary Margaret would probably take her phone or her car keys away from her.

She went downstairs and ate her breakfast in silence meanwhile her mom was watching a shitty Tv show about rich dumb people.

After her cereals finished, she went to the bathroom to take a shower and to brush her teeth. She dressed up, took her bag and met Mary Margaret in the living room to tell her goodbye.

She only remembered why she was going to hate this monday when she was comfortably sitting in her car : One hour with the woman she kept fantasizing about.

_Good luck Swan, good luck_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I will be able to update this fic until sunday because exams :/   
> But the next chapter will be longer. 
> 
> Tell me what you think of this story or your suggestions in the comments !! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 4. Tell me if you want a new chapter every day or if you prefer a longer chapter but every 3-4 days. ^^

"Emma ?" said a surprised Kathryn. "What are you doing here ? Class only starts in fifteen minutes, the bell hasn't rang yet."

"Yeah I know but ... I didn't want to be late. By the way, I wanted to apologize. I know I haven't been really nice to you in the past but I promise I'm gonna change and I won't be late anymore."

"Oh. I'm happy to hear that Emma. I hope you will keep your promise."

Kathryn glanced curiously at Emma. _What happened for her to change so suddenly ? Surely Regina couldn't have scared the girl that much._ She knew Regina better than Regina herself and as terrifying as she could be, changing Emma Swan's behaviour in only one discussion seemed hardly possible.

Kathryn tried to open the door of her classroom but gave up when she realized that the lock was blocked.

"Do you need help, Ms. Nolan ?" innocently asked Emma when she saw her teacher struggling with the doorknob.

"I don't see what you could do that I can't but sure, go on." replied Kathryn moving away from the door and looking suspiciously at the young blonde.

Emma tried to open the door herself but failed. She then took an old barrette out of her bag and unblocked the lock in less than 10 seconds. She opened the door and told Kathryn to enter first.

"After you, Ms. Nolan."

Kathryn was going from surprise to surprise. First, Emma Swan was puntual, second, she apologized to her and third, she was helping her. _I must be dreaming or Emma Swan has à twin sister who's her complete opposite._

"Thank you, Emma."

Kathryn entered in her classroom followed by her now well-behaved student. She went to her desk and turned her computer on after placing her books on the empty corner of her desk. She then sat in her chair and watched Emma carefully as she went to her own desk at the back of the class.

For the first time of the year, Emma actually took her copybook and books out of her bag with the intention to work.

Emma took her red leather jacket off, sat in her chair and opened her book to review her lesson. _I can't believe what's happening right now. Is she making fun of me? Because there is no way Emma Swan is studying._

"By the way, where did you learn to do that? I mean with the door ?" asked a curious Kathryn.

"My friend, Graham, he taught me how to do it. He wants to be a sheriff so, you know, he knows a lot of useful things like that."said Emma looking up at Kathryn.

"Graham want to be sheriff? I didn't know that."

"Yeah well his dad worked in the police and ... I guess its his way to honor him." said Emma with a sad smile. Graham didn't know his dad but for a total different reason than Emma : he died in a car crash when Graham was only 5 years old.

"I see." said Kathryn, smiling back to her student. "Also Emma, I just remembered that you are supposed to spend an hour with me on wednesday after class. I don't know if Reg- Ms. Mills told you about that, but I will be waiting for you here. Oh and don't forget your red pen, I only have one."

"Ms. Mills only told me that I would not be staying with her on wednesdays but she didn't tell me who I would spend the hour with. Anyway, I'll be there Ms. Nolan, you can count on that."

_It can't be worse than being with Ms. Mills. At least Ms. Nolan doesn't look like she wants to murder me every time she lays her eyes on my face._

Emma knew that her history teacher, and probably her english one too, thought that Emma would skip the hours she had to spend with them, but that was not going to happen, not now that her mother was involved.

She would live with Ms. Mills if it made her mother proud of her, and after all, being in her presence for that long could lead to some interesting things. At least that's what had happened in Emma's dream from last night.

_God, I really need to stop thinking about the Evil Queen like that,_ thought Emma, blushing.

Emma was torn out of her thought when the first students started to fill in the classroom. Every students stared at Emma as if they couldn't believe that she wasn't late.

As hard as changing was, her teacher's face when she saw Emma waiting in front of the door was totally worth it.

"Good morning" said Kathryn with a really rare smile on her face when all of her students were seated in their usual chairs.

............................

When the bell that indicated lunch time rang, Emma went out of the art classroom as quickly as she could. She really wanted to see her friends but she was also extremely hungry.

Emma spotted Belle sitted alone at their usual table. _Where is Ruby_? thought an intrigued Emma, she wasn't the type of girl who left her friends alone, even for one hour.

When she finally reached the table, Emma said hi to her introvert friend who wasn't that shy after 2 or 3 drinks, remembered Emma.

"Where is Ruby? I just realized that I haven't seen her today. Is she ok ?" asked Emma, a little bit worried for her friend.

"Oh she didn't tell you? She has the flu. She will come back on wednesday if she feels better."

"Ah ok. I will call her after class then. By the way, how did the night go when I left you too at your house. I forgot to ask you on saturday."

"We were so exhausted, we went directly to bed. Why?" Emma stared at Belle as if she could not believe her "Stop looking at me like that, Emma!"

"You're blushing! Oh my god you totally did something after I was gone! Was it good ?" asked Emma, laughing at her friend's angry and embarassed face.

"No, we didn't do anything! I told you, we were both really tired. Now will you stop talking so loudly please." whispered Belle angrily.

"Ok if you say so, but I am definitly calling Ruby later. You two are hiding something from me."

"Who is hiding what ?"

"Graham! I was talking about Belle and Ruby's rapprochement, and don't tell me I'm the only one who has seen it."

"Wait, I actually thought they were dating? They're not?"

"At least that's what they're trying to make us believe. Right, Belle?"

"Shut up. I swear to god if I hear one allusion to me and Ruby being something more than friends again I'm gonna leave this table."

"Ok, we promise we won't say anything about the fact that you're dating Ruby." laughed Graham.

Belle put her lunch back in her bag and leaved the table. "You two are infuriating. You know that right?"

Emma and Graham watched her leave, laughing hard. Embarrassing Belle was and will always be funny.

.........................

Kathryn was sitting in the chair in front of her friend's desk for their usual lunch.

"You know, I've seen Emma today."

"Yes. Like every mondays, tuesdays, wednesays and thursdays. Must I remind you that she is your student Kathryn?"

Kathryn shot an annoyed look at Regina. "At least let me finish what I have to say."

"Ok ok, go on." said Regina rolling her eyes.

"So, I've seen Emma and guess what? She was actually nice to me. She wasn't late and helped me open the door. By the way, when do you intend on changing it ? Because it's starting to really annoy me."

"I asked my secretary to call someone but she's sick, she probably forgot to do it." said Regina, already missing the presence of her secretary to help her with things such as a blocked lock. "And what do you want me to say? I told you, the girl is going to try to make you like her, because if she does not behave, she knows her mother will punish her."

"I don't think she is trying to 'make me like her'. I really think she has changed. Or at least she's trying. You must give her a chance, Regina."

"I just told you why she is changing. She is scared, Kathryn. I am not going to give her a chance she does not deserve. And I am sure she does not really care about my opinion, anyway."

"Ok but I still think she is becoming more mature."

"If you say so." said Regina rolling her eyes again.

Regina Mills hated Emma Swan and that was not going to change.

They continued eating in silence for 10 long minutes, both too stubborn to start a conversation. Kathryn is the one who decided to stop this silence game and asked Regina about their plans for friday.

"My babysitter can not keep Henry but she told me that she was going to ask one of her friend to replace her for the night." said a still annoyed Regina, putting her fork back on the table and drinking a little bit of water from a small plastic bottle.

"Ok. That's good. Are you ok with leaving Henry with someone you don't know ? The Regina I know would never do that."

Indeed, Kathryn found Regina way too protective with her son. It took her a year before finally finding a babysitter that seemed 'not too bad' for Regina and another year to trust her entirely. But Kathryn could understand her friend's protectiveness, after all, Henry is all Regina really have, besides her of course even thought it was sometimes hard for Regina to remember that Kathryn was her best friend and that she would not betray her at the first occasion.

"I do not really have a choice, right? And Ariel knows me, anyway. She would not have proposed the help of this person if she was not qualified for the job. I am sure that everything will be alright, at least, I hope so."

To be honest, Regina was scared of leaving her son with a stranger. But the restaurant wasn't far away from where she and her son lived and she would not be gone for too long.

The friends finished their lunch in a comfortable silence and then it was time for Regina to go back to work. Kathryn put her handbag on her shoulder and went back to her class to organize her next lesson when Regina turned her computer on and started working on a projet for the school. On mondays, Regina didn't have any classes so she used the free time for her job as a principal.

She has always been a hard working woman and that would not change. Thinking about how busy she was made her go back in time when she and Daniel had an argument about her working too much. He had asked her to leave one of her jobs to concentrate on their family life. _How naive of him_ , thought Regina with tears forming in her eyes at the memory of her deceased husband. She would never quit and that Daniel finished by understanding.

.........................

Mr. Hood had decided to try a new experiment for science today and Emma can only thank him for his decision because for the first time of her life, she wasn't bored in class.

She was seated next to one of her best friend, Graham and they couldn't stop laughing at their teacher's idiocy.

He was trying to prove that the combination of two innocents liquid could provoke multiple reactions but he had miserably failed to do anything the 6 times he had tried.

"Can you believe this man is a science teacher? Because I'm sure anyone who would enter this class right now would not believe us even if we forced them to." loudly laughed Graham.

Some students had decided to help the teacher and were cleaning his desk even thought they couldn't help laughing at him but the others just stared at him with curious and amused eyes as their teacher scratched his head to indicate that he didn't understand how everything went so wrong.

"I just wish Ms. Mills was there. Last time he tried to do something like that he provoked a really loud explosion and Ms. Mills was passing by the door. She burst throught the door and threatened to fire him, and he pleaded her to not do it, telling her about his family and everything, it was hilarious, mate. You should have been there." said a boy named Killian seated on Graham's left.

Graham laughed and started talking with the guy meanwhile Emma just continued to stare at her still extremely confused teacher.

She decided to leave him to his problems and opened her english book to study for a test that she was supposed to have the tomorrow. In fact, Emma was trying to do everything she could to not think about the hour she was going to spend with her infuriatibly hot history teacher in less than 10 minutes.

Emma must admit that her opinion of the woman had changed a lot since last friday. She was scared to see her again as if she was the one who had her lips locked on Regina's. Emma had hated Regina Mills for so long that she didn't realize how human she actually was. _If we lived in a world dominated by robots, she would probably be mistaken for one._

When Regina threathened her and asked her to keep what she had witnessed to herself, Emma saw a woman ready to do everything to keep her reputation intact but she also saw a really vulnerable woman. But that, she couldn't admit to Regina. And even if she felt like she will kind of have to bring up the subject someday, she didn't know if she would be capable of doing such thing when she would be in front of the sometimes frightening woman.

The bell rang loudly making Emma jump. She put her books back in her backpack and stood up in the direction of the door.

"Hey Emma! Wait for me!" yelled Graham behind her before running toward Emma. "Are you ready to see the Evil Queen ?"

Emma ignored her friend's comment and went to Ms. Nolan's room to wait for Belle. The door was closed what meant that her brunette friend was still inside. _Not so surprising, Ms. Nolan always let her students go after the second bell._

Students finally filled out of the room but as always, Belle was the last one.

She walked past Emma and Graham, not paying enough attention to see them.

"Belle wait!"

"Emma? What are you doing here? Must I remind you that you're supposed to be with the Evil Queen?" said Belle with a smile.

"No, no need to remind me anything. I just wanted to apologize for earlier. You too Graham, right?"

"Me?" Emma looked at Graham intensely and he understood rapidly that he better apologize too. "Oh yeah, that." said Graham scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, we ... we went too far?"

"Yeah, I know you don't like talking about your love life and everything and you can date whoever you wanna date. I promise I- hmm we won't do it again." said Emma with an accentued look at her male friend.

"No problem. I know how you two are." Belle still looked a little embarassed at the mention of their lunch conversation but Emma decided against mentioning it.

"I have to go. I will see y'all tomorrow. I mean, if I am still alive." laughed Emma hugging Belle and Graham.

"Yeah. Good luck! You will need it."

The friends went in the opposites way, Belle and Graham walked slowly to the exit when Emma took the direction of the principal's office.

Emma wasn't ready to see Regina again but she also might never be. As reluctant as she was, Emma also felt slightly ... excited. But she simply ignored her feelings and continued walking.

She looked at her watch and realized that she was going to be more than late if she didn't accelerate. Walking a little bit quicklier, Emma arrived in front of the desk of the secretary right on time. She sighed heavily when she saw the empty chair. I guess I'm going to have to enter unnanouced.

Emma took a deep breath, pulled the straps of her bag tightlier against her shoulder and looked at her watch one last time. She was about to knock on the heavy wooden door when she heard a woman's voice on the other side.

.......................... 

Regina had stayed in her office the entire day. Usually she had to run throught the school because of her employees idiocy but today everything seemed to be calm. At least no one came to her to complain.

She wasn't lost without her secretary but even if she would not admit it, things were far easier when she was there. Regina wasn't used to do thing such as organizing her schedule but it was an obligation and she had to do it before the end of the day. Her secretary was sick and she would not be able to come back to work until thursday or even friday.

She was currently waiting for Emma to arrive but she was late. Regina had already prepared the lecture she was going to do to the blonde girl about punctuality. When she thought that Emma probably choose to not come, she came back to her work. _And Kathryn dares say that she has changed. Rare are the people who can change and Emma Swan surely isn't one of them._

She jumped on her chair when she heard her phone rings. She searched for her phone in her expensive handbag and pulled it out of it before responding to the call without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello, Regina Mills speaking."

"You don't have to present yourself Regina, I am the one who's calling you." Regina sighed quietly when she recognized Maleficient's deep voice. Right now really wasn't the good time for her to call Regina but Maleficent probably knew that.

"What do you want Maleficent? I am still at work and I do not need you to interrupt me." Regina really didn't want to talk to her blonde friend. She knew what subject she was going to bring up and Regina was not ready to discuss that yet.

"I want to talk about what happened last friday." said Maleficent making Regina roll her eyes. _Oh really, how surprising._

"There is nothing to talk about _._ I was drunk, you were drunk, that's it." There was obviously more to what had happened but the brunette was not going to admit that. "You know that I am not ready for a relationsh-"

"Regina, a kiss doesn't mean anything. From what I know, I didn't propose. You don't need to panic." cut her off Maleficent. "I would like to see you thought. We could have a coffee or something at my house."

"I can't and I don't want to. I don't want us to be more than friends. I think it's better if we stop seeing each other for a while." Regina hoped that she did not cause any pain to her friend but she knew it was the best thing to do.

"Is it because of the girl who saw us. Who is she? Is she 'more than a friend' to you? replied the blonde, quoting Regina.

"Emma? She is nothing. Actually, she is one of my student. It is not because I do not want to see you that you have to be jealous. Do not blame her, this is my decision. Now I have to go, if you didn't understand the first time, I am working."

Regina didn't let Maleficent respond and hung up. She was already annoyed enough due to Emma's lateness or even absence and she did not need to talk with her infuriating friend anymore.

She put her phone back in her handbag and stood up to go see Kathryn for a much needed break and also to prove to her that she was wrong about the 'change' of their student. She opened the door violently, still angry at Maleficent's phone call.

"Emma!"

She jumped when she realized that Emma Swan was behind the door.

"What are you doing here? Why didn't you knock?"

Emma blushed and tried to avoid Regina's piercing gaze. She knew that she should have made her presence known before but she just couldn't resist listening to the brunette's phone conversation. She took even more interest in what she was saying when she realized that she was talking to a certain Maleficent, name that she remembered hearing at the Rabbit Hole 3 days ago.

"Well I- I didn't want to ... to bother you. You seemed busy and I-"

"Where you eavesdropping?" said an extremely angry Regina. She passed her hand throught her hair and arched a brow, waiting for Emma to explain herself.

"No. I mean ... yes ... maybe? I don't know." _I was only kidding when I said that but I may not be aluve tomorrow. First day of the week and I've already made her furious, not a good idea Swan._

Regina rolled her eyes. "You don't know? Is this your final answer Miss Swan. Do you really want to spend not one but two hours with me every day? Because I can make your wish come true." said Regina with a wide fake smile.

Emma finally dared looking at the teacher but decided that the floor was a better option when she noticed Regina's enraged eyes. She didn't know what to reply to the beautiful brunette's last comment.

Regina opened the door wider and turned around. She walked to her chair and sat gracefully on it. She crossed her legs and stared at Emma who was still outside of the office. Regina looked up and down at the young blonde with a bored and hateful expression.

"What are you waiting for, Miss Swan? Come in! I am not going to wait for you all day." And like that, Regina went back to working on her schedule.

Emma slowly entered in the room, holding tightly the straps of her backpack. She looked around the office and noticed that everything looked like it was in its place. _How surprising._ She sat on the chair in front of Regina and stayed as quiet as she could, waiting for the teacher to tell her what to do.

Emma had been in the office for 10 minutes and Regina still hadn't acknowledged her presence. Emma was getting seriously bored. When Emma couldn't wait anymore she blurted out.

"Is there anything you want me to do, Ms. Mills?"

Regina looked up from her computer and sat back in her chair, sighing. She opened one of her drawer and pulled a paper and blue pen out of it.

"Explain to me why I shouldn't let you get bored to death on this paper. You have the rest of the hour but be careful, if I consider that your answer isn't good enough you will definitly do nothing for the rest of the year and I will explain to your mother that you did not want to do anything I gave you." said the brunette with a smile. "Oh and I will also call my friend about your lack of commitment."

Regina handed the pen and the paper to Emma and continued working in silence with a smirk on her face.

_Well, this is going to be a long year,_ thought Emma, glancing at the white paper. _A really long year._

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I was too busy fangirling over actresses. ;) Anyway, here's Chapter 5. Also, there is a reason this fic is rated m ;) Enjoy !!

"Miss Swan. Will you stop that?"

Emma had finished what she had to do really quickly. And now she was back to being bored. She stared at Regina for long minutes before she started moving her fingers on the desk, making a light noise everytime they touched the wooden surface.

Regina was now looking at Emma. "The noise. Stop it. I can not concentrate if you keep distracting me."

Emma stopped and put her hands back on her lap. She then started humming at the rythm of a music. She knew that she was going to make Regina angry again but to be honest, that was the goal.  _Maybe if she can't stand staying in a room with me for an hour she will let me go sooner._

"Miss Swan! I do not like repeating myself! Can you behave for 5 minutes." said Regina standing up from her chair.

"That's what happens when I'm bored. I can't help it. Not my fault." smiled Emma. The only thing she for sure couldn't help doing was driving Regina Mills crazy. She only reserved the 'Good Emma Swan' for her other teachers but definitly not for the Evil Queen.

"You are infuriating, Miss Swan. Now stop or you won't get out of this room in 4 minutes but in 1 hour." said Regina looking at her watch and sitting back in her chair.

_Hmm well I guess it didn't work, thought Emma, sighing deeply._

Emma stayed calm until the rest of the hour and looked at the seconds passing on the clock on the white wall. When she saw the clock hands on the number six and twelve, she gave the paper and the pen back to the brunette and stood up. She walked toward the door but right before passing it, she turned around.

"I'll see you tomorrow in class Ms. Mills. Oh and tell your blonde 'friend' from friday night I say hi." Emma winked at Regina and walked towards the exit of the school with a smug smile on her face. She had not seen Regina's reaction because she had already turned her back to the brunette but she would have given a lot to film it.

She only heard the click of heels on the floor when she passed the gate of the high school. She turned around and stared at deep brown angry eyes and bared teeth.

"You need something Ms. Mills?" she asked with an innocent tone and puppy eyes.

"No. Good evening, Miss Swan."

Emma watched as Regina walked back to her office. _I would still die for her ass,_ she thought, laughing lightly.

.....................................

When Emma stepped into the appartment, it was still completely dark. _I guess Mary Margaret isn't home yet._ Emma switched the light on and jumped on the couch after putting her backpack on a kitchen chair. She exhaled loudly and realized that she was not tired at all, even after the long day she just had.

She pulled her phone out of the pocket of her red leather jacket and dialed Ruby's number. The brunette quickly responded.

"Hey Emma! How are you?" said a husky voice.

"I should be the one asking you this. No offence but you sound like Granny." laughed Emma, turning the TV on but muting it so she would not get distracted.

"Haha really funny Swan. I told Belle to tell you that I am sick because I was too lazy to text you, I hope you're not mad."

"You were to lazy to text me but you called Belle. Wow, I am offended. And here I was, thinking that you considered me your friend. I guess I was wrong." said Emma sarcasticly.

"Shut up, Swan." laughed Ruby. Emma heard her friend cough violently before blowing her nose really loudly. "And I am not the one who called her, she called me."

"Yeah well, that's a normal thing to do between girlfriends."

"Of course. Wait ... what did you just say? Belle's not my girlfriend. Who told you this?"

"You don't need to lie to me Ruby, I know you too well for that."

"I know this sounds cliché but ... it's complicated. I will talk to you Ems, I promise."

"Ok, I can wait. Anyway, I hope you will get better soon." said Emma with a smile, even thought Ruby couldn't see it.

"Yeah, I hope so too. I hate being sick. How was detention with Mills by the way?" Emma could see Ruby cringing throught the phone. The war between Emma and Regina was well known in the entire high school even thought no one dared to laugh during their arguments by fear of the brunette.

"Oh it was ... it was ok I guess. I mean, she can't stand me so it was kinda awkward. And I think she hates me even more now." laughed Emma.

"Really? What did you do? Or what did you say?"

"Nothing special. I just kept ... distracting her. I mean that's what she said."

"Oh you distracted her by doing what exactly? Maybe by your beauty?" said Ruby with a wolfish grin.

"No, nothing like that." laughed Emma, standing up and opening the fridge, searching for something to drink. Her gaze stopped on a brick of orange juice and she licked her lips. "Anyway, I have homeworks to do so ... I'll call you tomorrow or I'll see you on wednesday?"

"Yeah, bye Ems."

Emma hung up and took the orange juice before closing the fridge. She walked back to the couch and drank without using a glass. She watched TV and did her homeworks for a good hour, waiting for Mary Margaret but when she realized that she wasn't coming home, she decided to go take a shower.

Before she had time to stand up, her phone rang. She instantly recognized the number.

"Hey, Ariel. How are you?"

"Hi Ems. I'm good, I called you because I need you to do something for me."

"Oh. What is it?" said Emma, curious.

"You know I'm a babysitter. Well, I need you to replace me on friday because I have a date with Eric. He wants to bring me out of town and I won't be able to keep a boy, he's 4 and I'm sure you're gonna love him." said Ariel, hesitantly, waiting nervously for Emma's response.

"Well, I'm not doing anything on friday and ... you helped me many times when I needed a cover to go party so ..."

"so ... ?"

"What is the adress and when do I have to be there?"

............................

After her conversation with Ariel, Emma decided to take a well-needed shower. She undressed quickly and stepped into the hot shower. She poured shower gel in her hand and started washing her body.

She started thinking about Regina and the time she spent with her earlier _. She seemed so angry when I mentioned Maleficent. Nearly as much as friday night when she practically pinned me against the wall. During a second I wanted to kiss the hell out of her. Her lips were so inviting, so red. And her scent, she smelled so good. Kind of like apples._

Emma felt herself getting aroused at the thought of the brunette. She let the hot water rain over her and slowly trailed her hands toward her breasts. _I can't believe I'm about to do this thinking about my teacher_.

She started by rolling her nipples before pinching her left one slightly. She imagined that the hands touching her were Regina's and visualized them in the bathroom of the club, Regina pinning her body against the wall. She shuddered at the thought and moved her right hand toward her entrance but continued to tease her nipple with the left one.

She closed her eyes and thought about Regina's body pressed tightly to hers, about the teacher's soft hands caressing her tighs. Emma moaned when she felt the pressure of her thumb against her clit. She collected the wetness at her entrance and rubbed small circles on her clit with it. Her breath hitched when she imagined Regina tugging on her earlobe with her perfect white teeth and pushing her knee between Emma's tight so she could grind on it.

Emma then came back to reality and sensually trailed her left hand down her body toward her slit and slipped a finger into it. She groaned quietly at the sensation of her finger and quickly added another one. She slowly pumped the two finger in and out of herself as she rubbed her clit lazily.

When she closed her eyes again, Regina had her hand between Emma's legs and she murmured with a husky voice in Emma's ear. "Come for me." That was what made Emma come undone. Her back arched as she felt her walls clench around her fingers and eyes rolled back.

She stayed in this position for long seconds, still breathless due to her orgasm. When she could finally open her eyes again, she pulled out her fingers and stopped the shower.

................................

Once her shower was over, Emma had dried herself. She pulled the slightly wet towel on her shoulders and went to the kitchen. She put back the brick of orange juice that she had left on the couch in the fridge and took a already half-eaten sandwich out of it. It was 8 pm and Mary Margaret wasn't home yet so Emma decided to go eat in her bed.

She turned all the lights off and went to her bedroom. She placed the sandwich on her bedside table and opened her closet. Emma put on light pink panties and a white t-shirt and jumped on her comfortable bed, throwing the wet towel on a chair.

She realized that she was more than tired really quickly and fell asleep on the cover of the bed with the rest of her sandwich still in her hand.

....................................

Regina stormed into her house, angry at the horrible day she had spent. First, her blonde student had mentioned her blonde friend and second, Regina had just learned that her son was sick. _And I thought that today was a good day. I guess I spoke too quickly_.

Henry was so exhausted he didn't want to eat what Regina had spent an hour preparing. After forcing him to eat at least half of his meal, the brunette had put Henry to bed without asking him to brush his teeth or to take a shower, she was way too tired for another fight.

When she finally went to bed, she forgot to turn the light of the living room off due to her tiredness and she quickly fell asleep with silk sheets clinging lightly to her body.

................................ 

When Regina woke up on tuesday, she had received a text from her usual babysitter.

**Ariel :** Hello Ms. Mills, how are you? My friend is available on friday and she would love to keep Henry. I texted her your adress, she will be there at 7pm. Have a good day Ms. Mills, and do not worry, Henry is going to love her, she's amazing with kids.

Regina shighed happily and smiled at her phone screen. Hopefully today will be a better day than monday. At least it's starting well. She quickly thanked Ariel and got out of bed, putting her silky emerald robe on. Pulling the straps of her robe tightly around her body, she went downstairs and prepared Henry's breakfast while drinking her coffee.

Once his breakfast was done, she woke him up and was happy to see that her son was already feeling slightly better. When Henry had finished eating and was ready to go to Zelena's house, Regina's sister, who had accepted to keep Henry until he got better, they entered Regina's Mercedes.

They arrived at her house a little bit after 8 am. Regina's relationship with her sister used to be complicated but today, they were really close due to Daniel's death, 2 years ago. Zelena helped Regina a lot with Henry when she was too depressed to see anyone and she still helped her a lot today by keeping Henry when he was sick. Regina was probably supposed to leave her son with his babysitter but she could never trust someone enough for that, not even Ariel.

Regina drove to her High school once Henry was in the company of his aunt. She went to her usual parking place but brutally stopped her car when she realized that an old yellow car was already parked there. Regina didn't need to think about who owned this car because a particularly annoying student was sitting on its hood, talking with her friends.

"Oh Miss Swan, I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do." muttered an enraged Regina Mills.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams are finally over so I'm posting a new chapter !! I am really sorry for the lack of updates :/ Anyway, here's chapter 6 ^^

"Who is he?"

Emma was sitting in Regina's office. She had been looking at the room and noticed something she had not seen the previous day because it was turned towards the brunette. Two pictures where positioned in a golden frame. The first one showed a baby in Regina's arm whom was sitting in a wooden chair next to an apple tree. The second one was a picture of a small boy, whom Emma assumed was the baby but older, playing with dinosaurs figures. Emma's curiosity got ahold of her and she blurted out.

"The boy on the picture I mean. Are you related?"

Regina looked up from her paperwork. She followed Emma's gaze and ended up staring at a photo of Henry Daniel had taken after his birth and another one he had taken not too long before his death. Regina had never understood her husband's passion for photography but she had stopped complaining about him taking pictures of her every minutes when she realized that it really mattered to him. The two frames had turned slightly and now not only Regina but people sitting at her desk could see the photos.

"That is my son. He is four years old now, those pictures are quite old." Regina had a sad smile on her face. She has always felt bad about the fact that her son would not know his father even though he was too young to realize that yet.

"Oh. He's cute." said Emma. She curiously stared at her teacher who seemed to have forgotten that Emma was in the room. Emma did not know why but she had always though that the Evil Queen was living alone. She didn't think that she was able to love but what she saw in Regina's eyes at the mention of her son was nothing but pure love and adoration.

"Yes, that he is." sighed nostalgically Regina. "He is extremely sweet. Probably as much as his father."

"Well obviously." laughed Emma. She saw anger flashing throught Regina's eyes and quickly continued. "I mean, I don't know you personally and no offence but ... you don't look like Snow White to me." _More like the Evil Queen._

Regina suddenly realized who she was talking to and she stopped smiling. "You should go back to staring at the wall Miss Swan. It is a silent activity, you do not need to use your mouth."

Emma sat more comfortably in her chair and sighed heavily. _She will definitly never change._

"Do you want me to do something today, Ms. Mills?" asked Emma, hopeful.

Regina sighed and stared at Emma, putting her pen down. She really needed to organize her old files but she never found the time to do it and maybe her student could be useful.

"Actually, yes, I do. I want you to take those three boxes of files and organize them by subject." Regina pointed to the boxes disposed in the corner of the office. "Then, you can put them at the right place on the shelves which are in the room next to my office. You can access it by this door but the door can not be opened from the inside so be careful, If you close it I won't loose my time freeing you and you will stay there." said Regina, now pointing to a small wooden door with an old handle.

Emma smiled lightly. _I guess it's better than doing nothing for the rest of the hour_.

She took one boxe in her arm and grunted when she felt its weight. She walked slowly to the small door and put the down boxe reluctantly because she had forgotten to open it.

"What a smart girl." She heard Regina mutter. She looked up at the brunette, hand on the door handle and saw her rolling her eyes.

........................................

Emma had spent 30 long minutes in the small room. Files and papers of all colors were spread all over the black and white floor. Besides the noise of the keyboard of Regina's computer and the voice of the brunette who was sometimes slightly mumbling to herself, Emma could hear nothing but silence. As much as Emma hated the lack of noise, she decided against singing or humming, knowing that her teacher would probably murder her.

Emma glanced at her watch and realized that she still had 10 minutes to spend in the principal's office. She took a deep breath and stood up but she yelped lightly when her back started hurting from spending too much time sitting on the perfectly cleaned floor. Emma would have prefered to stay in Regina's company and to ask her more questions about her son but that would mean staring at white walls for 30 minutes and she did not want that. She looked at Regina from behind the door and was unsurprised to see in her usual position, sat on her comfortable chair, legs crossed. What surprised her thought, were the glasses perched on Regina's nose.

_Oh my god_ , thought Emma, _why does she have to be so fucking perfect._

Emma was about to open the door wider to join Regina at her desk when she heard the door of Regina's office slam violently and heavy footstep walking towards the desk. Emma could not see who the person who had just burst throught the door was but she instantly recognized the voice she heard.

"Regina, we need to talk." said Mr. Hood, her science teacher.

Emma easily detected the surprise in Regina's eyes even thought her face was completely calm. Emma had learned to read the brunette's emotions and she was never wrong but she knew that she was one of the rare person who could do that, Regina always pretending to be calm and disinterested in the people she was talking to. That was how she protected herself.

Regina put her blue pen down and stared at Robin with defiance. "What do you want to complain about this time? Did one of your students tell you something that made you cry again?" she said with a light cruel laugh when she finished speaking. It was not the first time Robin had shown in her office, complaining about his students behaviour because he was not capable of handling complicated situations himself.

Regina had completely forgotten about Emma's presence in the small room next to hers. She sighed heavily and crossed her legs, her skirt slightly hitching on her tights, drawing Emma and Robin attention at the same time.

Robin walked towards Regina and stopped in front of the desk. He took a deep breath and sat in the chair Emma was occupying before leaving the room. Her backpack was still under the chair but Robin probably had not seen it. Emma could now perfectly see her male teacher. He looked totally different than when he was in class, nearly arrogant. Every students of this man were used to seeing him nervous and scared during the entire year but now he was looking at Regina with what seemed to be confidence. Emma wondered how he did to be afraid of teenagers/young adults but to look at the Evil Queen straight in the eyes. _This man must really be crazy. And also have a death wish._

"Actually, I did not come here to talk about work. I am perfectly capable of handling my students anyway, Regina. I would appreciate if you stopped looking at me as if I am inferior to you because I am not."

Regina chuckled. "Ok then you have 5 minutes. I do not have much time to give you and I do not want to spend too much time in your company anyway."

"I think we need to talk about what happened last month in your office. We should-"

"That was a mistake. There is nothing to talk about. You are a married man Robin, a married man with children. You forgot to tell me this last time but now I know. I got confused by my feelings and that will never happen again." said Regina with a firm tone.

Emma suddenly got even more interested in her teachers conversation. What was Regina talking about? She had a feeling that she was soon going to find out.

"It was all but an error Regina. I know you don't really think what you're saying. Please just hear me out! I loved the time we spent together, as short as it was, and I was wondering if, maybe, you would like to go to the restaurant with me. And then, I don't know, we could end the night at my-"

"If you need to get laid you have someone at home for that. Who do you think you are? Explain to me Robin, why would I want to live an experience as bad as that again? Get out of my office right now before I decide to fire you."

Emma gasped loudly when she realized what Regina and Robin were talking about. _Ugh, her tastes in women are definitly better than her tastes in men_. Regina's eyes flashed towards the door and she suddenly stood up. Emma ran quietly towards the back of the room and she tried to hide behind the shelves. She could hear Regina's deep voice if she concentrated enough.

"Next time you want to talk about personal matter with me, well, just don't. Now please go, I need to finish what I was doing before you rudely interrupted me."

Emma heard light footstep and a door close. The click of Regina's heels on the floor became louder as Regina reached the small door. For once, Emma did not do anything wrong, but that did not mean that she was not scared of Regina's reaction to Emma listening to one of her private conversation again. When Regina opened the door and entered the room, Emma recognized the anger that expressed itself throught Regina's pupils. She had seen the exact same expression on the brunette's face when she had discovered Emma hiding behind the door of her office.

"Miss Swan! I know you are behind the shelves, would you please stop hiding? I do not have time to lose with your idiocies. Are you a child? How do you intend to do anything with your life if you keep running away from your responsabilities?"

Emma slowly stood up and walked towards Regina, not daring to look at her straight in the eyes. She did not know why but she had completely lost the confidence she felt on monday. If there was one thing she could not control, it was her mind's reaction to Regina. Emma shoved her hands in her red leather jacket and bit her lip.

"You could have told me you were here, this was supposed to be privat-"

"And you were supposed to know I was there? You are not that old, you should be able to remember things?"

Emma was now looking at Regina's deep brown angry eyes. She laughed softly when she saw the flush on Regina's cheeks. _She is like a child caught with the hand in the cookies jar._

"Are you embarassed Ms. Mills? I did not know that was possible."

Regina grunted and stepped back in her office. She walked to her desk but instead of sitting in her chair she crossed her arms and raised her chin.

Yes, She was embarrassed. She was even ashamed of herself for what she had done. Even thought she did not know Robin was married at the time, she didn't understand how they had ended up nearly naked in her office a month ago. Regina was not the type of woman who had sex with a man she barely knew personally, a man who also happened to be one of her colleague. What had happened with Robin was a one time accident that was not going to happen again. The fact that he had even dared sugest otherwise made Regina extremely angry, She was not a doll and she would never be one.

"You are free to go Miss Swan, I believe it is 6 pm. I won't see you tomorrow as you already know but I'll be waiting for you here on thursday. I would appreciate for you to keep what you saw for yourself." Regina's voice was calm but slightly shivering.

"Don't worry Ms. Mills, I'm not the type of people who creates dumb rumors. I really wanted to go to see this new film with my friends on thursday and I can't because I have to be here with you. Let's make a deal : I shut up and you let me spend time with them on thursday."

Regina knew she didn't really have the choice and she wasn't against spending some time alone in her office after school. She agreed and Emma took the direction of the door, grabbing her backpack. Regina sighed heavily and glanced at her watch. It was time to go back home to see her son.

........................................

The rest of the week went smoothly and without any problems for Emma. She had actually appreciated the time she had spent with Ms. Nolan on wednesday and she had not been in Regina's company a lot on friday because she had to continue what she was doing on tuesday in the small room.

It was now 7 pm and Emma was getting prepared to go baby sitting. When Emma had told Mary Margaret about her job for the night, her mother had hugged her, telling her about how mature she was. _Just Mary Margaret being Mary Margaret_ , laughed Emma while being embraced by her mother.

Once Emma was sitted in her car, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and searched for the adress Ariel gave her. 108 Mifflin Street. _Wow, houses there are extremely expensive. I didn't realize I was going to a place like this or I would have at least put a shirt on instead of that old black t-shirt._

The drive to Mifflin Street was calm and not too long. Emma stopped her car next to a big mansion. Its gates were opened, probably because the owner of the magnificent house was waiting for her. Emma walked towards the entrance and looked around her, searching for a sign of the owner's identity but she saw none. She was about to knock on the white door when she spotted a doorbell on its right. She rang the bell and waited nervously, hands in her jeans pockets.

Emma always felt anxious before meeting the parents of the kids she was going to keep for the night. She really liked this job and it brought her enough money to spend when she was going to parties with her friends or to night clubs like on last friday. Mary Margaret gave her money, more than she probably needed but she kept it to buy more important things.

......................................

Regina had started getting ready for her night out with Kathryn as soon as she got home. She pulled a red velvet dress out of her closet and walked to the bathroom in her underwear with the dress in her hands. She was about to take a shower when her eyes laid on her bathtub. After all, she had a long day, relaxing a little bit would only do her good and she could still hear Henry playing with his toys in his bedroom.

Regina took a long bath and nearly fell asleep when she realized that the time had passed way quicklier than she first thought and her baby-sitter was supposed to arrive in the next 5 minutes. She dried herself and put her usual lacy underwear, black this time. The doorbell rang before she had time to get dressed so she pulled her emerald robe thigthly against her body and walked to the door.

She didn't bother looking at who was behind the door throught the hole and she regretted her decision as soon as she opened it because she could at least have prepared herself for her baby-sitter's identity.

"Miss Swan? What are you doing here?"

"Ms. Mills !? There must be an error. Is this mansion really situated at 108 Mifflin Street?"

"Yes, why?"

"Oh god, no." groaned Emma.

"What is it Miss Swan ? Explain yourself, and would you please be rather quick, I am waiting for someone."

"Well, sighed Emma, I thing that 'someone' is me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly longer than the previous one, I hope you like it !! ^^

"What do you mean, Miss Swan ? There is no possible way that you are the person I am wait- Oh god, no." groaned Regina, suddenly realizing what Emma was doing on her porch. "You are ... You are the baby-sitter who is supposed to keep my son tonight, right ?"

"I think so, yes. But if you don't want me to, well, I would understand. You probably don't even want me in your house so, I can imagine you won't allow me anywhere near your son." chuckled Emma, staring at Regina's home behind the brunette and trying to not look at her.

To be honest, Regina wanted to slam the door in her infuriating student's face and call Kathryn to tell her that she could not come. But she was scared of Kathryn's reaction. She had already disappointed her best friend once and she didn't want to do it again. She, once again, did not have much of a choice, and, after all, she knew Emma and as much as she hated her, she knew she would never harm a child. If Ariel could trust Emma, Regina could probably do it too, for a short amount of time at least.

"Follow me and close the door behind you, please."

Regina walked into the house and left a confused Emma on her porch. "Miss Swan, now or never." shouted Regina from her kitchen. It made Emma come back to her senses and she quickly entered the house, accidently slaming the door when she tried to close it with her foot.

She cringed and went to the room she saw Regina previously walk in. She sat at the kitchen island and stared at the brunette who was turned towards the fridge, searching for something. Emma realized what Regina was wearing only at this moment, she had not even looked at her attire when she had opened the door.

The silk emerald robe she was wearing did not hide much of what Regina wore underneath it. And she really did not wear that much things. Emma swalowed loudly when she saw the edge of what she assumed was a thong. When Regina finally turned towards Emma with a bottle of fresh water in her hands and a crystal glass, Emma practically fainted. Her robe was slightly opened and Emma's gaze was instantly draw to her cleavage, imprisoned by a red lacy bra.

"-needs to be in bed before 8 pm and he has to be asleep by 9. Miss Swan, Are you listening to me? I would like for you to stop staring at my body like a horny teenager."

Emma realized that Regina had been talking to her while she was checking her out. She looked up at the brunette's face and bit her lips at the sight. Regina's cheeks were flushed and her hands were desperatly trying to pull her robe more tightly against her body.

Emma's cheeks quickly had the same color as Regina's when she realized that she had been caught staring. She thought about what she had done in her shower not too long ago and she blushed even more. Emma thought about apologizing but decided against it. After all, Regina was a beautiful woman and she was only admiring that fact. It was not the first time that Emma had done this anyway, she sometimes spent hours staring at the brunette.

"As I was saying, there are leftovers in the fridge and I trust you to give them to Henry for diner. You can, of course, eat with him. I always cook to much for the both of us, anyway." said Regina with a sad smile. Even after Daniel's death, Regina had not stop cooking for 3 persons. It was sort of a ritual. A ritual she did not want to stop. As if it made her husband's death less real. The family diners they had were always full of joy and, those moments, Regina would never forget.

"He already took a bath but he will, of course, need to brush his teeth. He also may need you to read him a story but it will depend of his state, I think he may be too tired but I will let you judge this by yourself."

"Yes, of course Ms. Mills. Is there anything else I need to know?"

Regina seemed to think about it, scared that she would forget something . "Oh yes, I almost forgot. You will be keeping my son and I need to know if there is something wrong with him or even with you. I am going to need your phone number." said Regina, walking out of the kitchen to what Emma assumed was the living-room. "I need to get my purse, come with me, Miss Swan."

...................................

After exchanging their phone numbers, Emma and Regina went upstairs, searching for Henry who was probably still in his bedroom. Regina had insisted for Emma to walk in front of her. She did not want the girl to take advantage of the stairs to openly stare at her like she had done in the kitchen. Regina had found interesting and pleasurable the fact that she was still considered a desirable woman. Not that she had many doubts ...

She entered her son's bedroom, followed by Emma. Henry was laying on his stomack on his bed, reading a book or, at least, looking at the picture inside of it. He looked like a really calm child and Emma was more than happy about this. She used to be the baby-sitter of a wealthy family and their children were real nightmares. Always running in the house and breaking expensive things. Two of them even had a fight with plates. But they were paying her more than well, probably because no one but Emma wanted to spend time with the little monsters, so she continued to keep them once or twice a week.

"Henry ? The woman you are staying with tonight has arrived. It is time for you to meet her."

Emma could not believe what she was seeing. Regina Mills could be a real softie. The second they had stepped in the room, the frown she kept on her face every time she was in Emma's presence disappeared and a radiant smile replaced it. Emma felt warmth rush throught her at the sight of the small family. _Wow, Swan, you're getting as soft as your mother, stop that_ , said Emma's inner voice.

"I will leave you two together, I need to get ready or I am going to be late."

Once Regina had leaved the room, Emma sat on the edge of Henry's bed. They stared at each other for a few minutes in a comfortable silence until Henry finally decided to speak.

"I'm Henry. What's your name ?" said the boy with a wide smile.

"I'm Emma but you can call me Ems if you prefer, I don't mind. What are you reading exactly ?" Emma took Henry's book out of his hands and laughed when she saw the dinosaurs. She remembered him playing with similar figures on the picture in Regina's office. "Are you a fan of those ? I love dinosaurs too you know." winked Emma at Henry.

"Yes ! I love dinosaurs. Mommy loves them too and she plays with me a lot. She reads this book to me sometimes and there are a lot of big dinosaurs in it. Will you read it for me too, Emma ?"

"Yeah sure, come there." said Emma, taking Henry and putting him on her laps with the book now in his hands.

.........................................

When Regina was finally ready, she came out of the bathroom and headed to her son's bedroom, at the end of the corridor. She still had trouble believing she had let Emma Swan enter her home and even let her near her son, the most precious thing in her life. She could not wait to arrive at the restaurant so she could talk about what had just happened with her friend.

She was about to enter the bedroom when she heard a really familiar laugh coming from it. She stayed outside of Henry's room and discretly looked inside. Emma had two dinosaurs Henry love so much in her hands and she was pretending to be attacking him. Her son was laughing loudly at the noises Emma was making when she tried to imitate the creatures. Therefore, Emma started laughing too and her eyes adverted towards the entrance where Regina was standing, arms crossed with a wide smile on her face.

Emma liked Regina's smile. No, she actually loved it. It was perfect and could probably brighten anyone's day. She realized that Henry had a really similar smile, something he had inherited from his beautiful mother. _Get a grip Swan, you're staring and she already caught you once, you do not want this to happen again anytime soon._

"Is it time for you to go already ?"

Regina looked taken aback by Emma's voice. She was so caught up in the scene she was witnessing she nearly forgot what she had to do in the first place.

"Oh ... Yes, I guess I have to now." Emma laughed softly at Regina's reply. It almost sounded like she wanted to stay with Henry and even more surprisingly with Emma.

"Ok. Well, have a good evening. When do you think you're gonna come back ?"

"I do not know. I would say 11 p.m or more, it will depend of Kathryn's mood and most importantly of mine." Regina headed towards the stairs before adding. "Oh and Miss Swan, if anything happens to my son, I will destroy you. Do not forget that and, please, call me if anything bad happens. We won't be really far from there, anyway."

"Sure Ms. Mills. I will take great care of Henry and feed him of ... whatever healthy things you told me you have already prepared."

........................................

"I've never eaten anything like this before. Thank you so much Emma, this is way better than the food mommy wants me to eat !"

"Wait ... you mean your mom has never let you eat a pizza ? Oh god, I can't believe this."

Emma and Henry were now sitting on the big couch in Regina's vast living-room. Two boxes of pizza were on the floor and a bottle of coke was on the small table. They had decided to eat in front of the TV even if it was one of Regina's rule that Henry never watch TV after 8 p.m. At least, that's what the little boy told her, because she was not really listening to her teacher when she was telling her about the "rules of the house".

Emma had spent 30 minutes trying to figure out what she had to cook for Henry. It's not that she was dumb, it's just that they were so many things in the fridge, Emma did not know what to choose. She also wanted to eat something that did not start with a "v" and end with "egetables". And not so surprisingly, vegetables were the only things she could find. This and a bottle of coke she first thought she had imagined.

She had asked Henry about what his favorite meal was and he replied that his mother's lasagna were the best thing in the world but there was no way Emma was cooking that so she decided to simply order pizzas.

Regina had now been gone for a good hour what meant that Henry will soon have to go to bed. Even if Emma did not respect his food habits, she intented on Henry being asleep before 9 p.m like Regina had requested. She gasped when she looked at her phone and realized that it already was 8:30 p.m and that Henry should be getting ready for bed.

The problem is that when Emma was about to tell Henry that it was time to get prepared, she realized that he had fallen asleep on the couch, the rest of a slice of pizza in his hand. Emma decided that she would cary him upstairs in his bed and let him sleep. After all, Regina probably wouldn't find out that her son had not brushed his teeth.

.......................................

When Regina arrived at her friend's house, she was happy to realize that she was not too late. Kathryn had texted her brunette friend to ask her to take her in her car. She didn't see why they had to go there with two cars when they could do the road together. Regina had immediatly agreed and driven to her best friend's place, still slightly worried because of her son and more precisely of his blonde baby-sitter.

The two friends walked into the restaurant after spending less than 20 minutes on the road. Regina was happy to see that she could probably go back to her house in 10 minutes if she drove fast enough, in case of an emergency.

Once they had found a table and were comfortably sitted, they ordered their meal and a bottle of red wine and talked for a bit.

"How is Henry doing by the way ? I haven't seen his angelic face in a really long time. You two should come have diner maybe ... It won't be possible next week because David and I are supposed to spend a romantic week-end together, but I guess it could be possible after that."

"I already told you we would come but right now is not the moment. I am extremely busy with work and Henry, you know, being a single mom is not as easy as I thought it would be."

"Oh yes, you told me about your problem last week about finding a baby-sitter. Is the girl Ariel decided to send you worth keeping your precious son for 4 hours ?" said Kathryn with a smug smirk.

"You make me sound like a bitch, stop that." laughed Regina, hitting Kathryn playfully on the arm. Regina knew that her friend was right, she always had to be in control of everything and leaving her son with someone she barely knew was a thing she thought would never happen. Yet, she had been ready to do that before realizing who the baby-sitter Ariel had sent her was.

"Actually, you kind of are a bitch." winked Kathryn.

Regina rolled her eyes. "If I am really that horrible, why did you invite me to have diner with you ? I mean, if you want I can still go." She had tried to seem serious but her playful tone gave her away.

"Aww, don't say that. You know I love you. But don't try to get away from the question, Regina. How is she ? Or how is he ?"

"Well ... She is ... Emma Swan."

Kathryn laughed thinking that Regina was making a joke but she immediatly stopped when she saw the serious look on the brunette's face.

"Oh. And, you don't mind her staying with your son ?"

"I can not say I don't but I did not have much of a choice Kathryn. I was about to call you to cancell at the minute I saw her but then I thought about you and I realized that it could have been ... well, it could have been worse, trust me."

A waiter finally arrived at their tables with two warm plates in his hands and another one with a bottle of expensive red wine. He served them meanwhile the waiter was giving each woman their meals before leaving the two of them alone.

Kathryn was still in shock at what Regina had just told her. She sometimes really didn't understand her best friend. Not less than 3 days ago she was telling Kathryn about how much she hated Emma Swan and now, she suddenly was trust-worthy. If Regina had called and told her this she would have understood but, weirdly, she had decided to let Emma Swan enter in her house.

Even if Kathryn had nothing against Emma, at least not anymore, Regina could not stand the girl.

"I am ... I must admit I am confused." She stared at her friend with a look of disbelief in the eyes. "Aren't you worried ? Because if you are then you're damn good at hiding it."

"Of course I am, Kathryn. But not as much as if she was some random girl who knew Ariel. I have seen Emma with Henry and they seemed to really like each other. To my surprise, Emma was really comfortable around him. I think Henry likes her even more than Ariel, do you not remember the first time he met her ? He cried, Kathryn, he cried. If Ariel and Henry can trust Emma, so do I."

Regina breathed deeply. "Anyway, I want to talk about something different. I am trying to enjoy diner with my friend and I can not do that if I am spending my time thinking about what could possibly happen to my son."

"Ok, I see. I won't say anything tonight, but trust me, that is not the end of this discussion."

..........................................

"Open the door, please ! I can't ... my keys. Are you there ?"

Emma jumped when she heard the voice of a woman coming from what she assumed was the front door. She could not recognize the voice but she did not think it was Regina. Henry was asleep and Regina would not be shouting from outside when she knew she could wake him up by doing so. She looked briefly at the clock and yawned when she saw that it was already midnight.

The person behind the door now decided to knock on it and after a while, she heard the doorbell. She groaned loudly and walked to the entrance.

She searched for keys and found them on a shelve but they were so many keys it took her 5 minutes to finally be able to open the door.

At the second the door got unlocked, a woman entered the house, stumbling and nearly falling on the floor but by chance, Emma caught her before she hit the ground.

When the brunette who was in her arms looked up at her, she gasped. She could smell a mix of wine and what she assumed was vodka in the woman's breath.

"Ms. Mills ?! Are you drunk ?!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can talk to me on twitter if you want : @D0MlNIKA ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of your comments ^^ here is chapter 8, enjoy !! ^^

When Emma realized that Regina was going to need help to do a thing as simple as drinking water, she nearly left her and drove back to her house. What made her opinion change is the fact Regina was not alone in the house and a kid was sleeping upstairs. She also did not want to take a risk with Regina being drunk, who knows what could happen. She could trip in the stairs while trying to go to bed and hurt herself.

She brought the glass full of fresh water to Regina's red lips but the brunette turned her head and crossed her arms.

"Drink the water, Ms. Mills, trust me, you will thank me tomorrow morning."

"Regina."

"What do you mean ?"

"Call me Regina. Outside of ... oustide of school at least." said Regina, uncrossing her arms and walking out of the kitchen.

Emma sighed and ran after her teacher. "Regina !" She tested the name on her lips and loved the feeling it gave her. _I'm never gonna get tired of saying that._

She arrived in the living room not too long after the brunette and gasped when she saw the dress Regina had been wearing since she had come out of the bathroom hours ago laying on the floor. The dress seemed to be in the direction of the stairs and Emma assumed that Regina had already climbed them. She wondered how the woman could have walked faster than Emma when she was wearing high heels.  

Halfway throught the stairs, she saw a pair of heels, neatly positioned on a step. She groaned and continued her journey towards what she was sure was Regina's bedroom. When she finally reached the bedroom floor, she decided to check on Henry before entering the brunette's room.

She smiled at Henry's angelic face. The kid definitly was the cutest boy she had ever seen and she secretly hoped that she would get the chance to come back to babysitt him. She did not want to steel Ariel's job but she also knew that her friend's parents had decided to move to a bigger city and soon, Regina would need to search for a new baby-sitter.

The sound of water pulled her out of her thoughts. She quietly closed the door of Henry's bedroom and headed to the bedroom she guessed was Regina's.

oOoOoOoOo

Regina had drunk too much. More precisely, Kathryn had given her too much to drink. She must admit that the wine at the restaurant was quite exquisite and she could not resist its delicious taste.

When she had arrived at her house with the cab Kathryn had called for her, she realized her mistake. The wine had made her forget the beautiful blonde who was probably wondering when she would finally arrive at home.

She would have prefered to die than to ask Emma Swan for help but she was drunk and therefore, she lost any shame she would normally have.

When she had fallen into Emma's embrace, Regina had nearly told Emma things she could not even admit to herself. The blonde was beautiful and even the hateful feelings she had for her most of the time could not hide that. It was one of the first day since she had met Emma that she felt something other than hate towards the blonde. Those days had been quite frequent lately and this is what scared her.

The problem with Regina being drunk, was how childish she acted. She had refused the drink Emma was giving for no reason but to annoy the blonde. And now, she was naked but for her favorite diamond earings, sitting on the floor next to a bath now nearly full of hot water.

She knew Emma had been following her and she was surprised that the blonde had not entered in the room yet. The fact that Emma would probably see her naked if she entered the bathroom did not seem to bother her, for the simple reason that she did not even realize it. Regina would regret it tomorrow and who knows, maybe for the rest of her life if Emma mentionned what had happened to her noisy mother who loved rumors more than anything else.

The brunette was too drunk to register the water surrounding her and spilling out of the bath. She did not register either the door of the room open and the gasp of her student.

oOoOoOoOo

Emma's jaw had hit the floor as soon as she had stepped in the bathroom next to Regina's bedroom. She had waited 5 minutes on the king size bed, thinking that Regina was in the shower, thus, naked. At least that was what the clothes in Emma's hand were saying. She nearly threw them when she realized that she had kept them in her hands even now that she had a place to put them.

When Emma had had enough of waiting and when she started to worry slightly of Regina's state, she had decided to enter the bathroom. This is where she found a drunk Regina sitting in a big puddle.

She had lost count of how many times she had groaned and sighed since Regina had arrived but she knew it was probably more than in a lifetime.

"Regina !? What are you doing here ? Why did you run away ?"

"I wanted to ... to take a bath."

"Oh, and did you really think it was a good idea to do this now ?! You could not wait for tomor- wait why are you not inside of it if you wanted it so much ?!" said an angry Emma, trying not to look at the brunette's body. She miserably failed and decided to just look at her deep brown eyes instead of staring at the white walls.

"I do not seem to have enough ... enough force to get into it. Will you help me please ?"

Regina was staring at her with puppy eyes and this is what made Emma nearly give in but her anger got stronger than her feelings for the teacher and she quickly told the brunette to go back in her bedroom. "I won't help you anymore, Regina. I am tired of your stubordness." She remembered the emerald robe Regina was wearing earlier and started searching for it. She definitly could not fonction normally with a naked goddess in front of her.

Emma quickly ran to the bathroom to get the robe and rolled her eyes when she came back and saw Regina getting into a bubble bath.

"I thought you could not get into it ?"

"Well, there is nothing I can not do. I guess I just ... did not try hard enough the first time."

Emma could not help getting amused by Regina's behaviour. She sat on the edge of the tub next to Regina's head and sighed.

"You know I could have left you, right ?"

"Why would you do that ? Most people would do anything to stay in my ... company, Miss Swan."

"Surely not when you're drunk, Ms. Mills. It really does not look good on you."

"What ?"

"Drinking. I prefer when you're angry at me for nothing. At least you don't act like a spoiled child."

"So you think I look good when I am angry ? Who would have thought that Emma Swan would someday be complimenting me out of all people."

"I mean, you always look ho-" Emma stopped talking when she realized what she was about to say.

"You too." said a flirty Regina before closing her eyes, ending the small conversation with her student.

Emma gaped at the brunette for a long time, still not processing what had just happened. A minute ago she was angry at Regina for acting like a child and now they were flirting. _That woman will always be a mystery to me._

oOoOoOoOo

Emma had helped Regina when she had asked to get out of the bath. No, when she had ordered it. Regina Mills rarely asks, anyway. She left the robe to Regina, even if she would have loved to be able to admire her beautiful body a little bit longer, and walked out of the bathroom so the brunette could dry off.

She sat on the bed and waited for what seemed to be eternity. She could not believe the night she had just spent at the Mills mansion was real. First, she discovered that her employer for the night would be none other than Regina fucking Mills. After that she had quickly became friend with her son and then she opened the door to a more than drunk brunette. Emma did not like gossip but, right now, she wanted to call Ruby and Belle and talk about everything that had happened in less than 24 hours. The only problem is that she knew Regina would murder her if she opened her mouth to mention the crazy night.

She only realized she had fallen asleep when she woke up at 4 a.m with a weight on her shoulder. She was now under the sheets, on her back. She recognized the identity of the person sleeping next to her really quickly and nearly fell out of the bed.

The memories of the events of the previous night suddenly rushed back throught her mind. When she had gotten back in the bedroom, Regina must have taken pity on her and decided to let her sleep. After all, Regina was the reason Emma was still tired even with 4 hours of sleep behind her.

She decided to leave the mansion as quickly as she could but the problem was that Regina was not sleeping next to her but on her. One of her arms was around Emma's stomach and she could feel a leg which was not hers between her legs. Also, the fact that Regina was naked but for the silk robe Emma had given her to cover up did not make anything easier.

She slowly took Regina's arm and put it back next to her body. Then she tried to get out of the expensive sheets but she heard Regina stir and stopped immediatly. The brunette had decided to turn around and, by doing so, freed her leg from Emma's.

Emma's heart was beating so fast she thought she was going to die. _Regina would kill me if she woke up to find me in her bed, anyway._ When she was finally able to leave the bed, she ran quietly towards the door. Only at this moment did she remember that she had to put Tylenol on Regina's bedside table for when she would wake up.

oOoOoOoOo

Once everything was neatly placed next to Regina, she rushed to the front door. She hoped that the brunette would not remember anything when she woke up because of the alcohol. The simple memory of five little minutes of the night would probably make her go crazy. Emma felt like she could say bye to her hope of baby-sitting Henry again one day. Things with Regina had been getting better, at least since Regina had seen that Henry liked her but now, she was sure that things were far worse than when she had 'accidently' broken the brunette's car. The anger of her teacher this day would have scared to death anyone. But Emma being Emma, she was used to it.

She slowly walked to her car, thinking that her life had never been this miserable. Normally, her reaction to seeing her teacher like this would have been totally different but recently, she realized that she did not take great pleasure in tormenting her anymore. She had regretted threatening her to spend time with Graham, Ruby and Belle and she had also hated to make her angry at any occasions she had had.

On the moment, she always felt satisfaction at beating the Queen. But later, when she was thinking about Regina, she could not help feeling guilty.

She drove home and quietly entered the appartement she shared with her mother. She didn't even bother taking her clothes off and jumped on her bed so she could go back to sleep and forget about her feelings which were driving her crazy.

oOoOoOoOo

The first thing Regina felt when she woke up was a big headache. Her head hurt so much she was scared to open her eyes.

The second thing she noticed was her state. She was on her stomach and her body was spread on half of the bed. The sheets were not covering her body anymore and her robe had gone off due to the fact that she had moved too much in her sleep. She shuddered when she felt the cool air of the room on her naked body.

The third and last thing she realized was the hangover she had. She groaned and slowly opened one eye. The light of the room made her close it instantly. She waited to see if she would fall back asleep but she was fully and wide awake and there was no hope to do anything other than wake up. After many tries, her eyes finally got used to the light and she was able to sit in her bed.

"11 a.m ? God, Henry must be awake, I need to prepare him breakfast." said Regina while looking at the alarm clock on her bedside table. She sighed happily when she spotted the glass of water and the tylenol. She did not even thought about why it was there and quickly drank it.

When her robe was secured around her body, she went downstairs to prepare breakfast for her son. She heard Henry in the living room and she assumed that he was playing with his toys in front of the television as always when Regina woke up after him. She was baking pancakes when the thought of Henry made memories flooded back throught her mind. The milk she was helding fell on the floor but, thankfully, it was closed.

Regina suddenly remembered why her head hurt so much, why there was a glass of water on her bedside table, why she was only wearing a robe and not her usual nightgow, why she had been able to go out but most of all, she remembered who.

"Emma Swan." groaned Regina.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated this fic for quite a long time now and I'mean sorry but I was very busy.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter !! ♡♡

Heels clicking loudly on the floor, Regina Mills was walking throught Storybrook High School, searching for one of the student she wished she had never met. Emma Swan. She had not stopped thinking about the infuriating blonde since the moment she realized what she had let Emma witness on friday night. Even if she could blame everything on the alcohol, or at least, nearly everything, she knew that there was no way to go back in time and answer 'No' when Kathryn pushed her to drink a third glass of a delicious red wine.

On saturday, she had decided to completely ignore Emma but she soon realized that she would have to face her at some point, Emma being her student. She then decided to act as if nothing had happened. That was the only possibility she had if she did not want to get embarassed. Regina had felt like she could never face the blonde again, knowing that her student had seen her in an vulnerable moment. The fact that she had been unashamedlynaked in front of the blonde did not really bother her even if it is what probably bothered Emma the most. No, what Regina really loathedwas being weak in front of other people.

Regina had always loved to appear as a strong woman, even if she had to pretend to be heartless. She nearly always needed to be in control of a situation and it had not been the case at all on friday night.

The only problem with her plan was the fact that she needed to talk with Emma to make sure that the blonde would not mention the horrendousnight to her friends. She had wanted to talk to her after class but the blonde had ignored her during the entirerity of the class and she had rushed out of the room the moment the bell had started ringing. Emma would probably not come to her office after school, so she decided to search for her directly.

She had walked throught the entire school and she even asked her best friend Graham if he knew where she was and he answered negatively. The only place she had not put a foot into yet was the bathroom but when she arrived there, she only saw girls talking about what they would do together during the holidays and two girls pushing a third to ask a boy Regina had never heard of out.

Giving up, she decided to go back to work in her office. She would tried to talk to Emma the next day, after all, if Regina could not ignore the blonde, neither could she When she arrived in front of her office, she stopped instantly as she realized that a blonde girl was sitting on the floor against the door.

"Miss Swan ? What are you doing here ?"

Emma looked up from the floor when she realized that the brunette she had not stopped thinking about was now standing in front of her. She quickly stood up and stared at a very surprised Regina.

"I think we ... we should talk. I mean, if you want to. I could get out of your view as soon as possible if you want me to, but, I heard you calling me at the end of class and I'm sure there are things you need to tell me too, right ?" Emma was having difficulties with staring at Regina's eyes but she did not glanced down. She did not want Regina to think that she was scared of her but, she could not unsee a naked brunette every times her eyes laid on her body.

"Yes, sure." Regina realized that now that she was finally in front of Emma, she was nervous. She put her hands in the back pockets of her pant suit and walked toward the door of her office. "Follow me, Miss Swan."

Emma entered the office and immediatly sat on her now usual sit. Her backpack was on the chair next to hers and Regina was sitting in front of her, legs crossed and hand the desk. She looked like she did not know where to begin and what to say to the blonde.

Evidently, Regina was now ... lost. She may have spent two days thinking about the moment she would finally be in front of Emma Swan, she was totally unable of saying anything. She felt bad for what had happened, for drinking too much alcohol, this she was sure of, but she just did not know how to express her feelings. The two women had been sitting in an embarassing silence for quite some time now and Regina knew she had to say something or else Emma would probably get tired of her silence and leave.

"I am ... I am sorry." Regina found herself blurting out those words, words which were very foreign to her. She hated to apologize and the only times she did it were to Daniel or to her son. When she stared at Emma's eyes, she was relievedto see that the blonde had understood that getting an apology from her teacher was a lot but she also looked like she would not talk before Regina finished what she had to say, like she was waiting for Regina to elaborate.

If Regina had looked up from her hands which were positioned on her desk sooner, she probably would have seen the shock on the blonde's face, but it had been so immediate, Emma had hurried to hide her feelings.

"I am sorry because ... you should not have had to see me like ... like this. I lost control, Miss Swan, and I am well aware of it. What I did is totally unacceptable and for this I am deeply, truly sorry." The brunette flinched as she pronouced the word 'sorry' but it did not mean she was not honest and she really hoped Emma would understand that.

"It was also completely irresponsible of me to drink this much alcohol knowing that my son would be home when I came back. I am very ... grateful. You did not leave me in the state I was in and I know that if I were you, I would have run as soon as I could. Yet, you stayed and you ... you took care of me." Regina's eyes had adverted when she had sayed the last sentence. Saying those word was like admitting to herself and to Emma that she had been weak and that she owned her for not running away. And Regina hated to admit such things to the blonde sitting in front of her.

"I never thought I would receive apologies from Regina Mills but I must admit you are really good at those, maybe you should be nice more often." laughed lightly Emma, trying to lighten the mood by using a sarcastic tone. Thankfully, Regina understood that Emma was only teasing her and she only arched a brown, an habitshe would never get rid of.

"I- I don't really know what to say Regi- Ms. Mills. You do not need to apologize, I know what happened isn't entirely your fault, you're not the first person to get drunk in this world, I know you did not have much control about your ... actions." Emma and Regina both blushed at the exact same time when it was clear what Emma was talking about. "Also, about that, you don't have to be ashamed. It's not the first time I see a ... woman's body. And god knows you have nothing to be ashamed of if you get what I-" She stopped talking when she realized that she may have given Regina way too many informations and that she was probably making the situation even worse.

She coughed slightly and then decided to continue to break the awkward silence. "I won't talk about anything to anyone by the way, I know you were probably worried about this."

"You won't ?" asked the brunette, with a hopeful smile on her face. "You mean you don't want anything in exchange of your silence ?"

"Of course not Ms. Mills. Althought, there is something I wanted to ask you. Your answer won't change my decisionbut I would really like you to accept my proposal."

Regina raised a brow. "What do you want, Miss Swan ?"

"I want ... I want to be Henry's baby-sitter." Regina instantly opened her mouth to protest but Emma did not let her do it. "I know Ariel is supposed to be his baby-sitter and I know you probably trust and like her way more than I but ... I don't know if she already told you but she will be moving soon, far away from this town and I am only offering my help. The kid is cool and we get along well ... at least I think so. I'm not asking you to take a decision right now, you can think and talk about it with Henry and then accept ... or not."

"I do not need to think about it. You are absolutely right, my son seems to love you. He did not stop talking about how amazing you are during the entirerity of the week-end. If Ariel leaves and only if she really leaves, then I will contact you myself to make you an offer."

The fact that Regina did not even bother considering her offer and simply accepted meant that things had changed more than she thought. She really thought Regina would hate her for the rest of her life, yet, she had feeling the brunette's opinion of her was slowly changing. The deadly look Regina had given her when she first saw her sitting against the door of her office was way different than the look she was now receiving. "Thank you. Thank you so much Regina." said Emma with a honest smile.

"What did you just call me ?"

"Oh I'm- I'm sorry. You asked me to call you Regina on friday and I thought ... never mind, I did not mean to call you like this."

"Oh no it's ... it's fine. If I am going to be your next employer, you will probably end up calling me Regina but ... not here. Not in the school." In normal times, Regina would have gotten extremely angry if Emma had dare to call her by her first name but she oddly liked the way Emma pronouced her name. Other than Kathryn and Maleficient, no one called her 'Regina' and hearing her name rolling from Emma's lips made her feel ... dizzy. "You should probably head out, it is late enough, and it is getting dark outside. I would not like you to have an accident because I did not let you go soon enough."

"You care about me ?" laughed Emma.

"Oh no, only about the money I will have to give you if your mother name me responsible for her daughter's injuries." winked Regina.

Emma laughed and stood up. Before walking by the door, she turned back to Regina who was already looking at the papers on her desk, deep in her thoughts. "Isn't Henry waiting for you home ? You could probably leave your office a bit earlier for today."

"I have work to do Miss Swan, and I have responsabilities. I take them seriously, contrary to you. I can not leave now and we both know that. Now, good evening." said Regina, barely looking up at Emma.

"Work which will be waiting for you in the exact same place tomorrow. Come on, Ms. Mills, I am sure you've worked enough for today." Regina was now staring at Emma but she still looked rather reluctantto follow Emma's advice. "Think about the little boy waiting for you and how happy he is going to be when he sees you cross the door." And with that, she left the office.

Once in her car, she texted Ruby and Belle, asking them if they could come over for the night because Mary Margaret had to work late. While waiting for her friends reply, she looked at the rest of the cars on the parking. There were only three : hers, Regina's and probably the car of a student who decided to leave it here for the night. After her friends had answered to her texts positively, Emma started her car so she could drive to their houses when she saw a woman walking out of the High school. She quickly recognized Regina and smiled to herself. The brunette had followed her advice.

oOoOoOoOo

"So ... When are you two gonna admit that you are dating ? Because I feel like you've been hiding this from me and Graham for a good week now and I told you I would respect your privacy but you also need to talk to me." smiled Emma at her two friends.

"You're infuriating, Swan." laughed Ruby. The three friends were sitting on Emma's bed, eating a pizza Mary Margaret had bought not long ago. They had been talking for quite a while when Emma finally decided to ask Ruby and Belle about the nature of their relationship. Belle was blushing even more than the first time Emma had mentionned her growing relationship with Ruby. "You know how shy Belle is, don't ask questions like those in front of her, she could probably pass out or something."

Ruby poked Belle in the ribs and the three friends laughed. "You know the answer to your question anyway, right ?" winked Ruby with a wolfish grin on her face. "But don't worry, it won't change anything between the thre- four of us. We may ask to spend a little more time alone but it doesn't mean that we forget you."

"As long as you don't spend all of the time we spend together with your tongue in her mouth well, everything should be fine." said Emma, trying to tease Belle.

"What about you Ems ? Is there anyone you would like to put your tongue into?" tease Ruby, sticking her tongue out to Emma in a childish way.

"Ruby !" yelled Belle. "Could you be less crude please. What she meant to ask you, Emma, is : do you like someone ? We both know you haven't seen anyone recently because when you used to date a new girl every week you were telling us literally ... everything about them all the time."

Emma's mind instantly drifted back to Regina and to the conversation they had earlier in the day. She had discovered a new part of the dark haired woman, a part she would never get tired of. Regina Mills was mystery to Emma Swan. Sometimes, Emma thought she had feelings for her and then suddenly, she found herself hating the brunette even more than she did before, even thought it did not last long. Emma knew that things were changing but she did not think Regina could or would ever feel the same way, after all, she was just a nearly 18 years old girl who had made her work a living-hell for quite a long time.

But when Belle had asked her if she had feelings for anyone, she realized that the answer to this question she kept asking herself was now completely obvious.

"Yes, I think I do."

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

Ruby and Belle had been staring at Emma with open mouths since she had revealed having feelingsfor someone. The two friends looked like they did not know if they should believe Emma or not.

"Are you ... in ... in love ?"

"In love ?" Emma shrugged "Love is not for me, Belle and you both know that. No, I don't _love_ her, I guess I just really _like_ her."

"That's kind of the same thing if you ask me." laughed Ruby even if she stopped almost instantly at the glare Emma shot her. "Anyway, you're way too complicated and I don't think we're ever going to understand your feelings so ... let's just stay at this : you _like_ her."

"Yes. I do like her."

"Who is she anyway ? Is she the new girl in my maths class ? I heard she was bisexual so you could probably try to ask her out. Also, I've seen her staring at you when we were eating the other day, in my opinion, it will be more than easy to get her number." said an excited Belle at the idea of her friend finally getting a girlfriend, at least a _serious_ one which was rare with Emma.

"No, it's not a student." said Emma, laughing lightly. She would wait before telling her friends about Regina, watching them wonder who Emma would like to date was way too funny for her to end their search.

"Then who is she ? Because other than students, you don't go out a lot, there is no way you could have met someone oustide of the highschool." asked Belle, still trying to find the name of the mysterious woman.

"Regina Mills."

"What did you just say ?! Who is Regina Mil- Oh my god !" yelled Ruby, standing up on the bed. Her mouth dropped open once again. "You are hot for the Evil Queen ?! What the fuck, Emma, are you sick ? I thought you hated her, what- why do you suddenly ... _like_ her ?"

"She is quite beautiful, and if you like strong women, well ... then I totally understand your choice. But I must be honest, I'm also wondering ... why _now_?" asked Belle.

"I don't know. Trust me, I'm as confused about my feelings as you are." Emma stopped talking and thought about the question her friends had asked her. Something must have happened for her to suddenly feel all those things for the beautiful brunette but what ? She couldn't come up with an explanation. Sure, Regina was breathtakinglysexybut Emma had always known this, it wasn't something new. She had always been attracted to the brunette's body but she never thought she would end up being attracted to more than it. Perhaps she just did not really _know_ Regina before she got to spend so much time with her. Perhaps seeing Regina, the _real_ Regina had changed her view towards her and she was now seeing the human behind the bitchy-mask. "Maybe I was just blind. I was so focusedon the hate that I did not see the ... attraction I was feeling for her and not only her physical assets."

"Ok but _what_ made your opinion of her change so suddenly ? You were telling us about how much you hated her less than a week ago and now _this_." asked Ruby, more calm now that Emma was trying to explain the complicated situation.

"You know we have been spending a lot of time together ! I've even seen her son and he is-"

"You have what ?"

"The Evil Queen has a child ? I thought she wasn't even able to love !" yelled Ruby. Emma had had the exact same reaction when she had seen the picture of the small boy but hearing her friend say such things about Regina only made her angry. She had seen the love the brunette was feeling and giving to her son, she had witnessed the change in her eyes the second they laid on the dark haired boy. Regina Mills loved her son and she would not allow anyone to say otherwise now.

"Shut up, Ruby. Of course she is able to love. And stop calling her the 'Evil Queen' because she is far from evil. I know she sometimes is a little bit ... bitchy but definitly not evil." The look on Emma's face nearly made Ruby apologize but she only looked down at her laps, like a child who has been told 'no' for the first time.

"Ok but what did you mean by 'I've seen her son' ? I can understand that she has a family but I don't honestly think she would ever let you meet them. She hates you, Emma, and I am not saying this to be mean, I am saying this because it is the truth and you must face it." said a honest Belle. "I love you, Emma. I don't want to see you get hurt because of this woman."

Emma knew that she had promisedRegina to never mention the night to anyone but she could probably tell her friends about Henry. "You know Ariel was busy on friday night and I told you I would replace her as a baby-sitter. Well, the child I had to stay with happened to be Ms. Mills' son."

"You went into her house ? This is crazy, Emma." yelled Ruby.

"I know. But what's even more crazy is that she wasn't mean to me at all, and, believe me or not, she was actually quite nice."

"I didn't know she could be nice to you. And how was she today ? Did you go to your daily'detention' ?" asked a curious Belle.

"Yeah and we talked. A lot. And she truly was ... amazing."

"You totally have a crush on her. Hopefully it will pass, I don't want you to get hurt. This woman could easily crush you heart."

oOoOoOoOo

"Miss Swan, can you please stay for a minute ? There is something I have to talk to you about."

Emma was already halfway to the door when Regina called her. She did not know what the brunette wanted to tell her but she hoped it had nothing to do with her staring at her body during the entire hour. The teacher was wearing her usual pant suit but this time she had chosen a red blouse, as red as her lips and Emma just could not resist letting her eyes wander over her curves. She wondered about the age of the brunette. She could not possibly be older than her mother. Yet, the age gap between them probably was of more than ten years.

The blonde walked towards Regina's desk, unsure of what the brunette was going to say. She glanced at the students who were hurrying out of the class and then stared at the woman sitting behind the wooden desk, legs crossed. Once no one but them was left in the room, Regina finally looked up at Emma.

"I wanted to inform you that I have a work appointmentlater today so you will not have to stay with me after class. I thought about asking Kat- Ms. Nolan to replace me exceptionallybut I guess that, for once, I could let you go home early."

Emma had to try very hard to hide her disappointment. She had been looking forward to the hour she would spend with her teacher, even more now that she had finally admitted her feelings and shared them with her friends. Even if she felt sad at the idea of the time she could have spent with the beautiful brunette, she was happy to see that Regina was actually being nice to her, once again.

Even if the dark haired woman saw the disappointed look on the blonde's face, she did not mention it, as curious as it made her. "I will see you on thursday, thought. I believe you will be with Ms. Nolan tomorrow."

"Yeah, ok. Thank you ... I guess." sighed Emma. "What is your appointment about ? Is it with some parents who complain about Mr. Hood being a horrible teacher again ? Because that would not be very surprising, you know." joked Emma, laughing lightly.

"Oh ... no, not this time." said Regina, giving Emma an embarassed smile. "It just is about ... business, as always." lied the brunette. She did not know why she had felt the need to lie to the blonde when she simply could have told her that Henry had asked for his mother to bring him to the park because he felt like Regina 'was not spending enough time with him'. Probably because she felt guilty and she did not want Emma to think that she was a bad mother, even if the blonde would never doubt this.

"Oh and by the way, Ariel called me this morning and she confirmedwhat you told me yesterday. I think Henry would love for you to keep an eye on him when I or my sister can not. I do not go out a lot but whenever I do and I need your help, I will call you and informyou of the day and the time or simply talk to you directly, after all, we see each other nearly every day."

"Ok, you have my number, right ? I can't wait to spend some time with the-"

"Regina ?" said a third voice, knocking on the open door. "Oh, you're busy, I'm sorry to bother you but I was waiting for you and you were not coming. We have lunch but you probably forgot."

When Emma glanced at the entrance, she realized that the voice was Kathryn's voice. The blonde was staying outside of the room and she seemed to be in a rush, probably because she was late to wherever she had to go because of Regina.

"Oh, no, I had not forgotten, I was about to join you. I had to talk to Miss Swan before, I hope we are not going to be late." said Regina, standing up and reaching for her coat. The two friends had decided to eat lunch at the restaurant after Kathryn had told her that she needed to talk to someone in privacy and even if they were safe from anyone's ears in Regina's office, her secretary had the bad habit of bursting throught door without knocking.

Emma understood that it was time for her to go and she walked past the door and turned toward her brunette teacher. "I will see you on thursday, Ms. Mills. Thank you again for the job offer." She then looked at the woman standing next to her. "Have a great lunch."

When Emma was finally gone, Kathryn arched a browand looked at Regina. "I thought you hated her. And I also thought you told me your opinion about her would never change. I must have misheard." said the blonde, laughing. "Now hurry up, we already are late enough."

oOoOoOo

"So ... you and Emma ? It's getting better as I can see. What did she mean by 'Thanks for the job offer' thought ? What job could you have possibly offered her ?" asked a curious Kathryn. Regina and her blonde friend were waiting for their food to arrive. Kathryn had chosen a calm restaurant which, if Regina remembered correctly, was one of her favorite place in town. There was no risk of meeting someone she or Kathryn knew here at this hour and it was one of the reasons Kathryn at bought her friend here.

"I do not know if it is getting in any way better but at least I can see her more than a minute without getting angry at the simple sight of her." Regina knew she was lying. Things _were_ getting better. Yet, admitting this to Kathryn would be like acknowledging that she had been wrong when she had told her that she hated the young blonde way too much for this to ever happen and Regina simply hated to be wrong about something. "And for the job well ... Ariel is leaving town so I was in the need of a new baby-sitter and Ms. Swan told me she would appreciate to have the job. Henry is also very fond of her."

"If Henry likes her than there are no problem with her being his new baby-sitter. I'm just ... surprised, I guess." sighed Kathryn.

"Anyways, we did not come here to talk about me and Miss Swan. You wanted to talk to me, right ? What is the matter ?"

"It's about David." started Kathryn. Regina rolled her eyes at the mention of the man. She could not stand him and talking about him during their entire lunch was not something she was looking forwardto. "I think he's ... I think he's cheating on me."

"What make you say that ? Do you have any proof ? That would not be surprising thought, he is certainly not smart enough to be able to hide such thing, anyway."

"Regina, please, insulting him won't change anything. It's just that he is always getting home late and when I ask him about it he says it's because of the mayor. From what he is telling me, the man gives him too much work and he has to stay late to finish it." The blonde stopped talking when the waiter bought them their plates. She waited and then continued. "I believed him at first but now, I am starting to get suspicious. What do you think ? Am I being too paranoiac."

"It was time for you to realize that you are too good for this man. Now, about the cheating, you do not have anough proofs. You should check his phone, if he is seeing someone else, he is probably talking to her over the phone."

"Yes, I will do this. Hopefully, I won't find anything." replied Kathryn.

"Yes. Hopefully." lied Regina. She loved Kathryn and she only wanted her to be happy but, she knew it would never be possible with this man.

oOoOoOo

Emma had arrived at the appartmentshe shared with her mother sooner than she used to since she did not have to stay with Regina or to hang out with her friends. She studied a small bit, not having anything to do other than her homeworks, before deciding that it was the right time to go out for a run. With High School and what was happening with Regina, she had completely forgotten about taking care of her body. She quickly changed into a black sport bra and black runningshorts, put her hair into a ponytail and walked out.

She had been running for 30 minutes already when her mind started drifting. Running helped her to think. She entered in a kind of bubblewhere she felt safe and isolated from any problems she could have or things which were bothering her. She ran faster than usual and she soon found herself in streets she rarely saw. When she arrived in a park, which she quickly recognized to be the park in which her mother used to bring her after school when she was a child, she stopped running to walk on the pathnext to the lake.

Staring at the ducks, she nearly missed the dark haired woman walking in the opposite direction with a tall redhead woman and a child.

"Regina ?!"

oOoOoOo

When Regina had finished worked, she had driven to her sister's house. The two sisters had been talking about Henry when Regina realized that she had not shared a meal with Zelena in a long time and that now was the right moment to invite her.

"Would you like to come with Henry and I at the park ? You could also join us for dinner, I will find something to cook. I am sure Henry would love for you to eat with us, right sweetie ?" said Regina while helping her son into his coat.

"Yes !" yelled Henry, a little bit too loud in his mother's opinion. She never stopped telling him about keeping the volume of his voice low but the small boy just wasn't listening.

"Then that is settled. Come on, grab your coat, you are coming with us."

"If you insist so much, I guess I can only say yes to my family." replied Zelena, laughing at her nephew's excitement.

The trio arrived at Henry's favorite place in Regina's car. Henry spent most of the time feeding the duck with Zelena and Regina stayed behind to watch her son. Once Henry had thrownall the bread his mother had given him, the sisters decided that it was time for them to head to Regina's mansion. Henry was walking between them and they were doing small talk when someone called Regina's name. She instantly looked up and gasped when she realized that the woman standing in front of her was none other than Emma Swan.

"Miss Swan ? What are you doing here ?" asked an incredulousRegina.

"I should be the one asking this question 'Ms. I have a business appointment'. You could have told me the truth, you know." said Emma, playfully. She wasn't mad at Regina for lying to her, she totally understood why the brunette would prefer to spend some time with her son instead of being blocked in a room with Emma for a whole hour.

"Yes ... I apologize for this." blushed Regina. She really had not planned on meeting the blonde here but from what she could tell from Emma's outfit, she had chosen to go for a run here exactly when Regina was there. Her cheeks became even redder when she realized that the blonde's abs were completelybare.

"Emma ! Do you remember me ? I'm Henry."

"Of course I remember you, Henry. We're friends, right ?" said Emma, now staring at the small boy. She then looked at Zelena. "I don't know you thought. Are you related to Regina ?"

"Yes, Zelena Mills. Her sister. And you are ... ?" said Zelena, reaching for Emma's hand with a wide smile.

"Emma Swan, I'm one of your sister's student. No, actually, I'm quite sure I am her _best_ student." laughed Emma, shaking Zelena's hand and winking at Regina.

"Oh please ..." sighed Regina, rolling her eyes.

"I don't know about that but you surely are her hottest student ! How do you control your hormones with women like her in your class ?" flirted Zelena, looking at Emma up and down, her eyes lingering on her perfect abs. "You never told me this student you hated so much was that hot."

Emma blushed and laughed at the redhead's words. "You're not bad yourself. You don't look at all like Regina, I would never have guessed that you two are sisters."

"We actually are half-sisters but we've spent our whole lives together and we are now used to call each other 'sisters'. And trust me, our apparences are not our only differences. I'm way more ... adventurous." winked Zelena.

"Zelena. Your nephew is right there. Please, control yourself. You will excuse us, Miss Swan, but we have to go. It is getting rather late and I do not want my son to go to bed late because you and my sister decided to ... flirt with each other." said an angry brunette. She then took Henry's hand and walked away, leaving her sister and her student behind her.

"I guess this is my clue to go. It was a pleasure to meet you, Emma."

Emma rolled her eyes playfully. The two sisters were complete oppositesbut even if Zelena was quite the funny woman and from what Emma understood, interested in her, Regina was the only woman to make her heart beat faster.

oOoOoOo

After dinner, Regina and Zelena sat in the living room and Henry went to bed. The two sisters spent some time catching up and they talked about anything and everything. Even if they saw each other practicallyevery day, they rarely had much time to talk, Regina having to go to work. They were drinking the brunette's famous cider when Zelena completely changed their subject of discussion to something which had been bothering her mind.

"So ... What was that about your student earlier ?" asked Zelena, crossing her legs and getting more comfortable on the couch.

"What do you mean ?"

"I don't know, you just seemed ... I mean, do not get mad but when you interruptedus, you almost seemed ... jealous."

Regina's expression instantly darkened. "What are you talking about ? Why would I be jealous ? Have you lost your mind ?"

"You can lie to yourself, sweetheart, but you can not lie to me. I know you more than you know yourself and _this_ was jealousy."

"Are you assuming that I have _feelings_ for Miss Swan. She is my student and nothing more, Zelena." The more Zelena talked, the more Regina was getting angry. She could not have been jealous and she certainly did not have any feelings for her blonde student. Yes, she was starting to appreciate the time she spent with Emma, yet it did not mean anything.

"I am not assuming anything, I'm just wondering why you looked so angry when I was talking to her." said Zelena. She really loved to annoy her sister, even more now that they were adults.

"You were practically drooling over her ! Also, my son was right there if you did not notice, and he should not have to hear his aunt flirt with someone."

"He's a child, Regina. There is no way he understands what 'flirt' is. I had every right to have some fun with Emma, after all, you know I was just playing with her and, trust me, she knew it too."

"Well next time you will find someone else to play with. I do not like you doing this with her."

"You, Regina Mills, were jealous. Don't try to deny it, I've seen and heard enough to know what I'm talking about."

Regina rolled her eyes. She would never win an argument against her stubborn sister anyway, fighting would not change Zelena's opinion. Also, the fact that Regina knew that the redhead was probably right about some things made her choice of staying silent an even better option. _I was jealous_ , thought Regina. _How could this even happen ?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of your reviews and thanks to my beta !!
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Emma was in English class, grading assignments with her English teacher like she had been doing every wednesday for the past weeks. Sometimes, Kathryn would ask Emma about her day and Emma would politely do the same thing, but other than this, the only sound you could hear in the room was the occasional click of heels in the hallways of the school. Yet today, Kathryn was curious. She wanted to have Emma's opinion on her brunette friend since she had seen the way she now behaved in her presence. The two women used to hate each other and, even if Emma was a nightmare with all of the teachers in this building, with Regina it had always been worse, probably because they kind of had similar personalities ; they were both strong women who don't let anyone walk over them. So now, here she was, wondering why things were so different between the two.

Emma had realized really quickly that something was bothering Kathryn and that the blonde wanted to ask her something. She tried to ignore the curious glances of her teacher but she soon became curious herself. She wondered what her teacher could possibly want to know. "Is something bothering you, Ms. Nolan?" she finally asked.

Kathryn seemed taken aback by the question, she thought she had been discreet when she was staring at her student. "No, I was just wondering about something. Nothing important." the teacher said, giving Emma an embarrassed smile at having been caught.

"You can ask, you know. Talking will probably make this less boring." a now very curious Emma replied.

Kathryn looked up from the paper she was grading and put her red pen back on the desk. She took a deep breath before asking the question she wanted to ask so much since Emma had entered the classroom. "I was wondering about ... you and Regina. I mean Ms. Mills."

Emma's eyes widened and she was now staring at Kathryn too. "What ... what about us?"

"I don't know... You tell me."

"There is nothing to tell. Are you insinuating that we are having a... relationship of some kind?" asked a nervous Emma. She started to get scared at the idea of Kathryn having discovered her feelings for the brunette teacher even if it was unlikely to ever happen.

"What do you mean by 'a relationship'? No, I would never insinuate such a thing! I know Regina, she's my best friend. If she ever dated again, it would never be with one of her students. Even if it probably won't ever happen, I don't think she will ever turn the page."

This spiked Emma's curiosity. "What page? Did something... happen to her in the past?"

If you asked Kathryn what made her reply to Emma's question about Regina's personal life, she would tell you she did not know what exactly came over her. Yet, it probably was the concern she heard in Emma's voice. "She lost her husband two years ago. It was really hard for her and if you want my opinion, I believe it still is. She does not have many friends, other than me, I mean. Thankfully, she had Henry. Without him, she would probably feel completely alone. You have met him, right? He's the kindest child I've ever seen. She loves him more than anything and he also is one of the reasons why she will probably never date someone new. The guy would not only have to be good enough for her but also good enough for Henry."

"It's totally normal that she would want to protect her son. From what I've seen, he is all she has."

"Yes, it sure is normal, but I wish she would at least let herself enjoy life. I know it may be hard for you to believe and I understand that. Trust me, it's hard for me too, but she has a lot of love to give. She really is an amazing woman."

"I'm sure she is. You know how much I used to hate her. You two probably spent some of your lunches talking about how annoying I was, yet now that my opinion of her has changed, it's not really hard for me to believe what you're telling me."

"That's crazy, don't you think. How fast things change. Not more than a month ago, I was able to hear you two scream at each other from my classroom and now, you both have changed your view of the other. The High School is way more peaceful now." Kathryn laughed.

Now Emma desperately wanted to know more, happy at the idea of her teacher saying nice things about her. "Did she... Did she talked to you about me? What did she say?"

At Emma's question, Kathryn suddenly seemed to realize who she was talking to. "Nothing that matters. Anyway, I think our time is up. You should probably go, your mother must be waiting for you."

"Yeah, I'm- I'm gonna go. I don't think my mother will be home when I arrive though, she has been working late lately. Have a good evening, Ms. Nolan, it was nice talking to you." Emma said as she grabbed her bag and walked towards the door.

"Have a good evening too, Emma."

oOoOoOo

Regina Mills was talking about something, yet Emma had no idea what it was. Half of the students who were actually listening to the brunette probably did not understand anything either but certainly not for the same reason as Emma Swan. Head on her hand, she had been daydreaming about her teacher during half of the hour already.

_Regina Mills is perfect_ , Emma decided. There was not one single bad thing about her. Today was one of those exceptional days where Regina wore a dress. This dress wasn't just a dress, it was _the dress_. The first time Emma saw Regina, she was wearing this exact same purple dress, and since this day, it has been Emma's favorite. Its color matched the purple high heels she wore whenever she had _this_ dress on. It also made her ass look divine.

She only came back to earth when she realized that a really loud voice she loved so much was calling her name.

"Miss Swan! Have you even been listening to one word I have pronouced since you have entered my classroom?!" an angry looking Regina was asking her.

Emma quickly sat straight on her chair. "O-... of course, Ms. Mills. You were telling us about... stuff. Interesting stuff, as always." Regina arched a brow and an amused smirk was starting to appear on her face.

"Oh? Then I guess you won't mind doing a small summary for the class. I am sure most of you have not understood a thing but that is not so surprising because contrary to Miss Swan, you have been daydreaming." said Regina using a sarcastic tone.

"Ummm... I don't think I need to... I mean I'm sure they were listening to you." Emma knew Regina was only playing with her by the amusement she could clearly hear in the brunette's voice.

"Hum. If you say so. Quit daydreaming in my class Miss Swan, I would not want to have to punish you once again."

The hidden meaning behind Regina's words made Emma's face turn a deep shade of red. _She did not mean it like this you pervert,_ thought Emma.

oOoOoOo

Emma absentmindedly picked at vegetables with her fork. All of her friends were talking about uninteresting gossip but the blonde wasn't listening to them at all. Since history class, she had not stopped thinking about a certain brunette. She wondered if Regina had realized that the blonde was staring at her. The idea of being caught would have mortified her in normal times but the fact that Regina had had such a nice reaction to it only made her incredibly happy. Two weeks ago, she would have finished with five hours of detention for the same thing, yet today Regina had just gently warned her.

Emma quickly had enough of her friends’ choice of topic. She was about to stand up to throw the rest of her food in the trash when she heard someone call her name. She looked up from her plate and her three friends were staring at her curiously.

"Emma?! Have you been listening to us?" Ruby asked.

"Oh no, sorry, I was just thinking about something." Emma replied. She hoped that they would not try to include her in their conversation. She knew that Ruby loved to talk about the new couples in the school but Emma found this completely boring.

"Something or... someone?" winked the tall brunette.

"What does that mean? Are you dating someone?" a now very curious Graham asked. "You would not hide it from me, right?"

"Wait... you haven't told him?"

"Told me what? Is there something I don't know?"

"Emma likes Ms. Mills." Belle blurted out. She almost looked sorry when she saw the look Emma shot her. Almost.

"You mean as like like or like like."

"Like as she has heart eyes whenever she sees her." Ruby joked. "Yeah I know, It's quite shocking the first time you hear it but you're gonna get used to it soon."

"Ruby! Stop this, I don't want to talk about Regina in public. Someone could hear us!"

"Actually, it doesn't really shock me. I mean Mills is the hottest teacher in the whole building. She and Emma spend most of their time fighting and that's probably because they actually like each other but are too scared to admit it."

"What? Do you think that she may like me too?"

"Yeah, I think she does. My parents used to fight a lot when I was a child and when I asked them about why they were always so angry at the other, they would tell me that it was because they were in love." Graham reasoned.

"Didn't your parents divorce because they were cheating on each other?" Ruby asked, raising a brow.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess my theory about Ms. Mills being in love with you may not be a hundred percent true. But I'm sure she doesn't hate you as much as you think she does."

Emma rolled her eyes. Graham sometimes said some really dumb things. His parents surely spent their time fighting but it's not because they loved each other but because they both loved someone else.

"Anyway, I think you two would be hot together. You should try and see if you could have a chance with her at least. You, Emma Swan, are the best at seducing women." winked Graham.

"Oh please, you know that's not true."

"Really? Need I remind you that ninety percent of the girls in the high school go crazy when you do nothing but stare at them?"

"If you say so." laughed Emma standing up and walking to the trash with her tray. She knew that Graham was telling the truth. Since the day she had been caught having sex with a girl in the bathroom, she never had a problem with finding a girlfriend, even if most of her relationships only lasted three hours. She had been single for more than six months now but she did not really mind. Emma now was sure of it, she would try to know who Regina really was and maybe, only maybe, her dream of finishing her days with the brunette would come true. Finishing my days with her, god, where did this come from, thought Emma, chuckling.

The bell rang and Emma walked towards the science class waving at her friends who were still seated at their lunch table.

oOoOoOo

"It was nice to see you at the park. I didn't expect to run into you and Henry." Emma said.

Regina chuckled. "I surely was not expecting to see you either. I am sorry about lying to you by the way."

"No problem, I get it." smiled Emma.

Emma was once again seated in a chair in front of Regina's desk. The brunette was working on her computer but she did not seem to mind Emma's presence at all. She actually wanted to talk to Emma. Not having many friends, she rarely shared normal discussions with anyone other than Kathryn but her blonde student seemed to be waiting impatiently for her response whenever she asked her a question. The brunette had a hard time understanding Emma's behavior toward her but she was certainly not going to complain.

"It was nice to meet Zelena. If you had told me you had a sister I would never have imagined her to be so... so..."

"So what, Miss Swan ?" Regina asked with a smirk. She knew that Emma was trying to find a way to describe her sister without being rude and she also understood how hard it was.

"... different. She surely is different." laughed the blonde. "Do you two get along well? I'm not saying you seemed to hate each other but you were quite angry at her at one point and I was just wondering why."

"Well, we used to loathe each other. When my parents passed away, she blamed me. They were supposed to join me on a trip in the Caribbean when their jet crashed and I understand her point of view. Without me insisting they would come, who knows, they could still be alive today. You know, for a while, I hated myself too. We only got close again when my... my husband passed away."

Emma could see the tears starting to form in Regina's eyes. From what Kathryn had told her, the brunette's husband used to mean the world to her. She wondered if Regina would mind if she asked about him. After all, she wanted to get to know the brunette. She wanted Regina to trust her like she would trust a friend. She knew that she probably already did. Being an extremely private person, Regina would never tell any of her students about her parents or anything related to personal issues.

"Would you like to talk to me about it? If you don't, we will just stop and change our topic of discussion. I won't mind." Emma said, taking Regina's hand which was on the desk in hers.

The brunette took a deep breath. It was the first time she actually felt like talking about her deceased husband. Most of the times, when Zelena or even Kathryn asked her if she wanted to share her feelings about Daniel, she shut them down. Yet, she felt like Emma would not judge anything she could say. She felt like maybe, the blonde would actually be helpful. She used to see a therapist but she did not trust the woman and as a consequence, the experience had not helped her at all even if it made her realize that she needed to get better for the sake of her son.

"His name was Daniel. We met in High School and we quickly became best friends. I never saw him as more than this at the time, even if my parents always thought we had more than friendly feelings for each other. When I went to college, our ways got separated but not for long. He worked in a bar near my apartment in the city. Whenever I had a free day and he had to work, I would join him there and we would talk. That's when we met Maleficent by the way." said Regina looking at Emma with an embarrassed smile at the memory of the night her student had met her old friend.

"The woman from the club, right?"

"Yes, that one. We were so happy. The three of us, I mean. At the time, Zelena and I... it was complicated. She told you that she actually is my half-sister. My mother cheated on my father approximately a year after my birth and she got pregnant. It was a hard time for my parents but they survived it and my father accepted Zelena as his own daughter. Yet, growing up, we were always fighting and it got worse when my parents told her the truth about her real father. When I left the family house for college, we only saw each other at Christmas and at my mother's birthday. I regret this, you know. Not keeping any contact, it probably did not make things better." she sighed.

"You cannot blame yourself. If she didn't want to see you, and you didn't want to see her either, you are both equally to blame here."

"I guess so but I just can't help feeling guilty. As I told you, when my parents died, everything got worse. She hated me and we talked to each other only when we had no other choice. Maleficent was working in another country at the time. Daniel was the only person I had left. He was there for me and he helped me a lot through this. I only was 26 and I had never imagined I would lose my parents so soon. He took care of me for a year and at one point, I realized that our relationship had evolved in something else. After this... everything happened really quickly. I was 28 when we got married." Regina chuckled sadly at the memory of her marriage. Daniel's family had been there but Zelena had chosen not to come even if Regina had invited her. She will never forget this day. It was so... perfect even if she felt like something, someone was missing.

"He sounds like an amazing man. You're very lucky to have found him but, it almost looks like it was meant to happen, right ?"

Regina then realized that her hand was still clutched in Emma's. The tears in her eyes were threatening to spill but the warmth which flooded through her body because of Emma's hand stopped them.

"It was. It took me a long time to realize it but, yes, it was." said the brunette with a sad smile. "The next four years were amazing and full of happiness, until we realized that something or more precisely someone was missing. I gave birth to Henry four years ago. It was the most beautiful day of my life, to see him in Daniel's arms for the first time. Henry loved his father so much."

When she glanced at the picture of Henry with his father situated on her desk, tears did start to flood down her cheeks. She had never cried in front of someone because she always wanted to appear as a strong woman, yet she did not feel ashamed about crying in front of Emma.

"Henry was sick this day and I had to work. I had been appointed as principal less than a month ago at the time and I could not go and take him home. On the way there, a car crashed into his. We later learned that... the man who drove the other car was drunk. The hardest part was... was to tell... to tell my son."

Her voice broke at the last sentence and she broke into tears. Emma quickly stood up and walked behind the desk. She knew that nothing she could say would help Regina so she just decided to be there for her physically. She opened her arms and Regina immediately let herself fall into them.

They stayed like this for a long time. So long that the room soon became very dark. Regina had now stopped crying, her head rested on Emma's shoulder and her arms were wrapped tightly around the blonde. Emma wondered if the brunette was finally calm or if she simply had no more tears to cry.

"I- I'm sorry for breaking down like this. I have never talked about this, about him like that and I- I could not control myself."

"That's fine. You needed it." Emma smiled and stroked Regina's dampened cheek with the back of her hand. "Is Henry waiting for you?"

Regina walked towards the mirror on the wall to fix her make-up and her hair. "Yes, he must be. He is at my sister's place."

"Do you think you will be able to drive to her house or do you want me to get him while you go home? I could cook him something while you go to sleep." At Emma's offer, Regina turned back toward her.

"I don't want to bother you with-"

"I want to do it. I will keep an eye on him and put him to bed. I'm his baby-sitter after all. Come on, we will take my car."

Regina thanked the blonde, grabbed her coat and walked out of the office, following Emma. _I can't believe I'm letting her do this again. Why does she insist so much on taking care of me?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii !! Here's chapter 12, I hope you like it ;)This chapter was too long in my opinion (7000 words) so I cut it in half but you won't have to wait too long because I will probably post chapter 13 later today. 
> 
> Thanks a lot to my amazing BETA animezzie !! :)
> 
> Thank you for your amazing reviews !!

"Is there something you would like to eat? As much as I would like to order a pizza again, I'm not sure your mom would appreciate it, right?" Emma asked, laughing lightly when she saw the pout on Henry's face. She searched for something relatively simple she could cook but she did not find what she was looking for.

Henry suddenly smiled when he remembered what his mom had promised him she would cook. "Mommy told me this morning she would cook pasta. Do you think you could do it?"

"Huh... yeah. I guess it's not that hard, right? My mother once taught me how to cook spaghetti carbonara a long time ago but I'm sure I will be able to remember the recipe while I'm cooking."

She quickly found what she needed in Regina's well-organized fridge and started to prepare something under the interested and curious eyes of the small boy.

"You really are a bad cook."

When Emma looked up at him, she saw a smile tug at his lips. After all, he was more than right and she could not get angry at him. She rarely had to cook because Mary Margaret was extremely bad with quantities and there were leftovers for days in their fridge and if Emma really had nothing to eat, she would order a pizza. She had now memorized the phone number of the pizzeria by heart and she and the delivery boy could probably be considered close friends.

"Yes, well, you have no other choice but to eat what I'll give you. Your mom is sleeping and I am not going to wake up the beast so you can eat like a prince." Emma winked and laughed with Henry. The boy knew as much as the blonde that waking up the woman would only make her angry and that making her angry was a very bad idea.

"And this doesn't look so bad. Hopefully it won't taste like shi- crap." She bit her tongue when she realized that she probably shouldn't use this kind of language in front of Henry. She sometimes forgot he was only 5 years old.

She brought him a plate full of spaghetti carbonara and waited for his opinion impatiently. He brought a spoonful of the food to his mouth and slowly tasted it. When he finished it, he continued to eat and he purposefully made Emma wait for his verdict. He only looked up at the blonde when his plate was completely empty. "It certainly is not as delicious as what my mommy can cook but... that's surprisingly good."

"Yes!" said Emma with a sign of triumph. "I told you I could do it, kid."

"I had very good reasons not to trust you," Henry laughed. "Now, can I watch some TV before I go to bed? I promise I won't tell mommy if you let me!"

A pout formed on his face when he realized that Emma wasn't about to agree and honestly, who was she to resist his angelic face.

"Ok but not too late. If I want to keep my job for a while, I probably shouldn't allow you things already or else you will never listen to me." Emma did not even have time to finish her sentence before Henry was running to the living room. She sighed before deciding to join him.

Henry was sitting on the couch, the TV remote in his hands, and he was watching a show Emma did not recognize. She sat next to him and waited for time to pass.

When Emma was about to tell the little boy it was time to go to sleep, she found him staring curiously at her. He was biting his bottom lip as if he wanted to ask her something but was too shy to do so. "What's wrong, kid?" asked the blonde, giving him a small and encouraging smile.

This seemed to have the desired effect and him enough confidence, as he finally told Emma what was bothering him. "I want to know why my mommy looked so sad when you two came to auntie Zelena's house."

"Oh," Emma said, giving him a sad smile. She had initially assumed Henry would ask her this question when Regina was upstairs and they were left together but as time passed, she had forgotten about it. She did not know what she should tell Henry or what Regina would like her to do so she decided that the truth was the only option she had if she wanted to keep Henry's trust.

"Your mom was sad because of your dad. She misses him. I'm sure you do too, right?"

"I do." sighed Henry. "I miss him a lot. Sometimes mommy cries when she's with me and I know she's thinking about him."

"She told me you remind her of him a lot. From what she said to me, I can see why. You seem to have the personality of your dad even if you look a lot like your mother."

"I guess so. I don't remember him much and mommy doesn't talk about him a lot."

"Does it bother you? That she doesn't mention him I mean."

"Yes but... I know that it's painful for her and I just want her to be happy. I don't want her to be sad because of me."

"You should try and talk to her about this. You know what? I'm sure she would love to talk about your dad with you. She loved him very much. And in my opinion, she hasn't stopped loving him since his death."

Emma then noticed that Henry's eyes were slowly falling shut. He sighed when Emma turned the TV off and told him to follow her but she knew that he would not be able to stay awake much longer. The blonde walked upstairs with Henry right behind her. The mansion was oddly silent; only the light footsteps of Henry and Emma could be heard. When they passed Regina's bedroom, which Emma quickly remembered from the first time she had been here, she realized that the lights were still on and that her teacher might not be sleeping yet. She hoped that she would not fire her for letting Henry stay awake even when he had to get up early on the next day.

Henry brushed his teeth under Emma's bossy glare after trying to negotiate with the blonde so he could avoid it and directly go to bed. This bathroom was a bit smaller than Regina's and it had clearly been decorated by the 5-year-old. Toys were spread all over the floor next to the bath. It was probably the only messy room in the entire mansion and Emma found this odd. The brunette seemed to hate it when things were out of order. Even the desk in her office was always perfectly clean after a long day of work.

Once he had finished and was in his pajamas, Emma put Henry to bed. She was about to turn off the lights when another pout started to appear on the boy's face.

"Could you read me a story? Mommy always does it or else I can't sleep."

Emma rolled her eyes and chuckled at Henry's power of manipulating nearly every adult he spoke to. She chose the shortest book she could find on the shelves and sat on the edge of the bed. The book was about science and she was sure that Henry did not understand half of it, yet he did not say anything and he tried to seem interested even when he had no clue what Emma was talking about.

Henry fell asleep before Emma had enough time to finish the book and the blonde stood up, pulled the sheets to his chin and put the book back to its previous place. She turned the lights off and closed the door as quietly as she could. The corridors were dark and only illuminated by the light which came from the stairs. She got curious when she realized that the lights from the familiar bedroom of Regina where now off. When she looked at her watch, she decided that the time to go back home had come and she headed down the stairs without trying to knock on Regina's door to see is she was still awake.

She gasped when she saw a human figure in the living room. The TV was back on and Regina was sitting on the couch with her legs tucked under her and a plate full of the meal Emma had cooked for Henry on her knees. The brunette looked up from her plate when she heard Emma's gasp and she smiled lightly. "Come here, Miss Swan. Sit with me for a while before you go."

Regina patted the place next to her on the couch and Emma decided that she could probably stay here a bit longer. She walked towards the couch and frowned when she realized that Regina was still wearing her purple dress. She wondered what she had doing been upstairs for so long if she had not changed her clothes into something more comfortable than this tight dress.

"What were you doing upstairs?" Emma asked as she sat down and turned her knees toward the woman sitting next to her.

Regina finished a mouthful of spaghetti before replying. "I was relaxing. I read a book for a while."

"Oh? I thought you were sleeping at first but then I saw the lights."

"I tried to sleep." sighed Regina. "I unfortunately had too much on my mind to achieve this goal."

"You want to talk about it?" Emma asked. The look on Regina's face immediately answered her question but she waited for her reply anyway.

"No thank you, Miss Swan. I would prefer if we do not talk about my... deceased husband again." She swallowed loudly at the mention of Daniel. She quickly realized that Emma had been hurt by what she had said when she saw the look on the blonde's face.

She rolled her eyes before clarifying. "I am not saying I did not appreciate the fact that you listened to me. Talking to you was quite... helpful. I only meant that I would like to talk about something different now."

"You want to talk to me of all people," Emma chuckled. "Who would have thought…"

"I am as surprised as you are, Miss Swan. It appears that despite my initial assessment, you actually are rather... nice."

"Nice? Did you just... give me a compliment?" Emma said playfully, earning a small laugh from the brunette.

"I guess I did."

The two women stayed in comfortable silence for the next couple of minutes. The soft sound of the TV and the occasional clicks of the fork on the plate were the only sounds you could here in the entire house. It felt almost domestical and Emma loved the feeling. She did not feel like she had to talk to break an awkward silence, no, she wanted to stay there, next to Regina, for the rest of her life. She suddenly remembered the advice Graham had given her and a simple glance at the woman sitting next to her made her choose to follow it. Emma would try. She would try to get to know the real Regina and even if this had seemed almost impossible, now she knew that it would not be as hard as she had thought at first. She had already learned a lot about her and her past. If Regina had opened up so much to Emma, it meant that she trusted her and the blonde knew how valuable her trust was.

The sound of the brunette's voice interrupted her thoughts. "I guess I need to thank you once again for taking care of my son and... of me." Her voice was almost shy when she pronounced the last two words. The plate and fork were now on the coffee table and the sound of the TV had been lowered. Regina had turned towards Emma and she was now staring at her. She looked so small and innocent, Emma could not help but smile at her.

"You don't need to thank me. I mean, that's my job now, right?"

"Oh. Yes about that, I have to pay you. I did not have time to do so the first time you were here and I am sorry about that." She stood up and started walking towards the entry when Emma reached for her hand to stop her.

"No! Regina, I didn't do this for you to pay me. You will only pay me when you ask me to stay here with Henry and certainly not when it's my own choice. I'm not here as the baby-sitter for your son or as your student," Emma said, standing up next to Regina and not letting go of her hand. "I am here as your friend."

Regina chuckled and shook her head. "My friend? Miss Swan, you are my student, we can not simply be friends." She let go of Emma's hand and crossed her arms.

"Of course we can. There is nothing wrong with being friends and from what Ms. Nolan told me, you do not have much of those."

"Wait- What did Kathryn tell you?"

"Nothing important. She just... She said that you didn't have many friends and that you were kind of alone because you don't want to date either."

Regina sat back down on the couch and sighed heavily. "She had no right to tell you these things."

"Even if she's the one who started talking about you," said Emma as she sat next to Regina. "I asked her about you. I only wanted to get to know you, Regina. I'm sorry."

The use of her first name softened the brunette for some reason. She took a deep breath before looking up at the blonde. The sincerity she saw on her face only made her mood lightened. She realized that Emma really wanted to be her friend and that she did not seem to have any dark motives.

"You were right. About me not having many friends, I mean. Most people tend to hate me and... no one really takes the time to get to know me." Regina sighed then gave the blonde a light smile. "I am not used to this but I guess I could... learn."

"It's not that hard, you will see. I mean I already know a lot about you."

"You think so?" Regina laughed lightly, making Emma smile. "I sadly can’t say the same about you, Miss Swan."

"Emma."

"What?"

"You should call me Emma, Regina. I don't know many friends who call each other by their last names."

"I guess you are right once again." She then stood up and walked towards the kitchen. "Would you like a glass of my apple cider?" Regina said before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Is it good?" Emma asked as Regina walked back into the living room with the crystal bottle of cider in one hand and two glasses in the other.

"Good? It's not good, Emma, it's marvelous," she said with a bright smile. "I won't give you too much thought, you are not legally allowed to drink so this must stay between us."

It took a long time for Emma to realize that Regina had poured the cider in a glass she was now handing to her. She never heard Regina call her by her first name before and now that the brunette had said it once, she knew she could never get tired of hearing it. She took the drink in her hand and waited for Regina to pour one for herself and to sit back on the couch before bringing the glass to her lips. At first, she nearly choked, not expecting it to be so strong. She coughed lightly and tried to hide her surprise but when she looked up at Regina, she knew that she had not been successful in her attempt.

With amusement clearly visible on her face, Regina asked Emma if she liked it.

"Well, maybe it's a little bit too strong for a Thursday night but other than that it actually is quite good."

"I'm glad you like it. Do not drink it too fast or else you are not going to be able to drive back home," Regina said with a wink and a slight smile.

"What's the wildest thing you've done while being drunk?" Emma asked, suddenly curious.

Regina laughed lightly and in this moment Emma decided that this deep and husky laugh was the best sound she had ever heard. "Is this what you meant when you said that you wanted to get to know me?" the brunette asked.

"I'm just curious," laughed Emma. "You know what? Let's ask each other questions and answer them honestly."

"Ok," said Regina, taking a deep breath, a smile still on her face. Her cheeks tinted with a light shade of red at the memory, Regina responded. "I was with my friend, Maleficent on the beach. It was very late, and we went out for her birthday. We were extremely drunk and Mal dared me to... to go for a swim."

"And that's it?"

Regina coughed lightly. "No because she also stated that I had to be naked. The only problem was that cops were passing by and we had to run... without any clothes."

Emma burst out laughing when she imagined a young Regina trying to run away from the police with her blonde friend. "And did they catch you?"

"Of course not. I used to run marathons and I was quite the fast runner," the brunette said biting her lip as her cheeks grew even warmer.

"Don't you run anymore?" Emma asked, sipping a bit of her cider.

"I sadly do not have the time nor the friend to do so. Kathryn hates to run and even if I already tried, nothing seems to make her opinion change," Regina sighed.

"We could run together sometime then? My friends aren't really into sports and I sometimes get tired of being alone."

"Yes, I would love that. I will look at my schedule and text you a date and a time." Regina was actually really existed at the idea of being able to run again. Since Daniel's death she had forgotten to take care of her body and even if she only ate healthy food, working out was something she was beginning to really miss. "Anyway, I think it is my turn to ask you something, right?"

"Sure, go on," Emma said with an amused smirk.

"Did you really have sex with a girl in the bathroom of _my_ High School?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to update this fic next week because I'm going on a trip to London.
> 
> Thanks to my BETA animezzie !
> 
> Here's chapter 13 !! :)

Emma choked on her drink and coughed violently when she realized what Regina had just asked her. The brunette stared at her with amusement and felt a smirk tug at her lips. The blonde had embarrassed her and now it was her time to return the favor.

"I- I didn't... How do you know that?" Emma asked, the embarrassment clearly visible on her cheeks.

"Well, it is my High school, Emma. I know everything. And honestly, the girl was not very quiet about it. She felt almost proud when she talked about it with her friends."

"Would you be mad if I did?"

Regina sighed lightly. "No, I guess not. You have every right to... enjoy your life from time to time. I just wish you would not do it under my nose."

"It won't happen again anyway. I changed a lot since last year and I don't miss the old me at all."

"I can’t say I miss her either," the brunette smiled. "You actually are a very nice person when you don't try to make me go crazy all day. I find it quite... refreshing."

"Oh yeah, I'm- I'm sorry about this."

When Emma brought the glass to her lips once again, she realized that it was now empty. Regina proposed to get her another one and the blonde agreed. The brunette poured two drinks, keeping one for herself and giving the other to her student, and she sat back down, crossing her legs.

"So I guess it's my turn. Hum, what could I possibly want to know about you…" Emma wondered out loud. The discussion she had had with Kathryn then came back to her mind and she decided to ask brunette about it. "Why don't you date?"

Regina was taken aback by the question and she stayed silent for a long time. When she finally looked up at Emma, the blonde was not able to read the brunette's feelings. Her cheeks were slightly red from the alcohol but other than this, the expression on her face was completely blank.

"I have never... I have never really thought about it. I mean, I don't know if I would be able to replace Daniel."

"Regina," Emma sighed, putting a hand on the brunette's knee, "nothing and no one will ever take the place he holds in your heart and in your life. You must not feel guilty for finding another partner. I mean, look at you. You're still young and you're beautiful, I'm sure every man and woman on this planet would die to have the chance to share your life. Daniel would want you to continue to live your life, don't you think?"

"I'm sure he would, yes, but I just could not help but feel... guilty. And as flattering as your compliments are, I'm not sure many people would share your opinion about... about me."

"Come on, Regina. You're flawless. And what about Maleficent? Didn't you have a date with her?"

Regina's cheeks grew a deep shade red at the mention of the night. "Nothing more was going to happen between Maleficent and I. She only is an old friend and even if I know that she may have wanted for us to be more than friends, at least for the time of a night, I would have stopped her."

"Why? Aren't you attracted to women?"

"No, that isn't the problem. I am attracted to women as much as am I attracted to men. No, the only problem is that Mal can be kind of... intense. I'm sure you would love her," Regina chuckled.

"Oh and why is that? Do you think I'm intense too?" the blonde asked with a smirk.

"I... I don't know. You just... you remind me of her a lot sometimes. You seem fearless. You look like you could get whatever you want whenever you want."

Emma sighed heavily. The brunette was far from the truth. If she were right, they would not just be friends right now. "I wish I was fearless but this isn't true."

"What is your biggest fear, Emma?"

The blonde shrugged. She had never really thought about this. She wasn't scared of things most people seemed to fear such as spiders or snakes but there must be something. Everyone had fears even if some people never had to face them and as a consequence, never realized they were even there. She did not think she knew what her biggest fear was, yet, she found herself blurting out the first thing which went through her mind.

"Love," said Emma, taking a deep breath.

"Love?"

"Yes, Love."

"What do you mean? Are you afraid of falling in love?" asked a very curious Regina.

"Yes. I think I'm scared of it because... love makes you feel weak and I hate this feeling. It makes you lose control over... everything."

"I see. You probably are too young to truly fall in love anyway but, someday, you will see. Your opinion on love will change and you will be welcoming it with open arms." Regina seemed almost lost in her thoughts, as if she was replaying the memory of her first love.

"I guess we will see," Emma replied, staring at the brunette.

The two women then spent another hour on the couch. They talked about everything and anything. They both started to feel the effects of the alcohol and the brunette seemed to relax even more than when she was sober. A quick look at her watch made Emma gasp. Regina had the same idea and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall.

"I- I should probably go. It's getting very late and I don't want to be late tomorrow or else Ms. Nolan is going to murder me," Emma said with a smile. She stood up and searched for her leather jacket.

"Wait Emma, there is no way I am letting you drive home. You had too much to drink and I don't want you to have any problem on the road." Regina stood up and turned off the TV. "Also, you brought us here with your car and therefore you will need to drive Henry to Zelena's tomorrow and to drive me to the High School."

The brunette was now staring at her with her arms crossed. The look on her face was one of determination and Emma knew that she would never let her leave the mansion in the state she was in. She sighed lightly. "Ok. Do you have a guest room I could stay in?"

"I am currently renovating all of the guest rooms. I'm sorry but it won't be possible for you to sleep in one of them," Regina said, lightly biting her bottom lip.

"Oh. I- I guess I will sleep on the couch then. Do you have a blanket or something?" Emma asked.

"What? No, you are not only a guest but also a... friend of mine I guess. And... I do not let my guests sleep on the couch. It may look comfortable but I would not spend the entire night on it if I were you. You will have to sleep in my bed, Emma."

Emma's eyes immediately widened. She could not spend a night in Regina's bed and certainly not with Regina. Her attraction to the woman had not vanished at all since they decided to become friends and staying so close to the brunette for such a long period of time would be torture. Emma was a cuddler in her sleep and it was very likely that she would end up spooning Regina in her sleep.

Yet, Emma knew that fighting Regina would be useless. The brunette was a very determined woman and she would not give Emma another choice.

"Well, if it doesn't bother you..."

"No, not at all. Come with me, we need to find some clothes for you to sleep in," Regina said as she walked towards the stairs. Emma followed her and tried not to stare at the brunette's curves even if she could not really help herself. After all, she was still wearing Emma's favorite dress.

Once upstairs, Regina walked towards her bedroom and opened the door. She waited for Emma to enter before following her and closing the door. Emma stayed in the middle of the room and watched as Regina entered her closet and searched for clothes she could give to Emma.

"You know Regina, I could just sleep with this t-shirt. I'm sure it's not dirty."

Regina, still in the closet, hastily responded to the blonde. "There is no way I am letting you sleep on my sheets with clothes you’ve been wearing for an entire day."

Emma rolled her eyes and chuckled. Even if the prospect of wearing clothes Regina had already worn was not making her very comfortable, the brunette did have a point.

"Do you want to take a shower?" Regina asked while walking out of the closet with an ample white t-shirt in her hands. "My bathroom is right there," she said, pointing towards a door.

"Yeah, I know where it is, Regina," Emma laughed at the memory of a very drunk and very naked brunette. Regina blushed a deep shade of red and shot a murderous glare at the blonde. "I would like to take one yeah, but I'm sure you would have forced me if I had said no anyway."

Regina chuckled and walked to her bathroom. Emma followed her and watched as the brunette put the t-shirt on a chair next to the shower.

"It's an old t-shirt of Daniel’s," Regina said with a sad smile. "I only had nightgowns and you do not seem like you wear those."

"What does that mean?" Emma chuckled as she started to take her shirt off, earning Regina's full attention.

The brunette could not help but stare as Emma's body was being revealed to her. She had already witnessed the blonde's amazing abs when she had ran into them at the park but now her light pink lacy bra was the only thing Regina saw. Emma had not started to undress in front of her teacher on purpose, she had only done it due to the alcohol. She did not realize that getting half naked in front of the brunette would make her uncomfortable.

When she saw the blush on Regina's cheeks though, she felt a smile tug at her lips but she stopped it by biting her bottom lip. The brunette quickly adverted her eyes when she realized that she had been caught and she coughed lightly to hide her embarrassment.

"It does not... It does not mean anything," the teacher said as she turned around towards the bath. "I just thought-"

"You thought right, Regina. Don't worry, you didn't offend me."

Emma finished unbuttoning her shirt and she started to unbuckle her belt. At the sound, Regina quickly turned back towards the blonde and bit her lip. "I- I am going to leave you alone," said the brunette as she hurried out of the room.

The panicked looked on Regina's face only made Emma smile harder and it also gave her a small bit of hope. Maybe Graham had been right and maybe the brunette was attracted to the blonde as much as Emma was attracted to her. Or else she had just embarrassed Regina and she would kick her out of her house once she had finished her shower.

With a sigh, Emma took the rest of her clothes off and entered the shower. She turned the water on and gave a sigh of relief when she felt the hot water on her body. She mentally thanked Regina for letting her take a shower. She started washing her hair with the shampoo she found on the floor. It smelled like apples and Emma wondered if this was why Regina always seemed to smell so good. The idea of sharing something with the brunette, even if it only was a shampoo, made her feel serene and peaceful. She did not know what sharing a bed with her would feel like, but she knew that she would have to try and stay on her side of the bed as much as she could, even if she had to stay awake all night to do so.

She quickly washed her body and stepped out of the shower. A red towel was now on the chair with her clothes and she wondered if Regina had entered the room when she was in the shower because she did not remember it being there at first. She dried herself off and put the t-shirt the brunette had given her on with her lace pink panties. She was thankful for her choice of undergarments, at least, Regina would not think that she was childish. She would have been embarrassed if she had chosen her panties with Disney characters on the front and on the back.

When she opened the door she nearly gasped. Regina was sitting on the small couch in the corner of the bedroom, glasses on her nose and book in her hands. Emma felt her jaw drop when she realized that the brunette was once again wearing the silk robe she wore when she opened the door for Emma the first time she came here. Her legs were crossed, exposing the soft skin of her inner tights.

The brunette looked up from her book when she heard the sound of a door opening. Emma quickly closed her mouth and swallowed when she saw the smile and the small blush on Regina's face.

"Are you finished, dear?" the brunette asked as she pulled her glasses off to rub her eyes. "I was waiting for you so I could take a shower too."

Emma then realized that she hadn't stepped into the bedroom yet and that she was still holding the door tightly. She cleared her throat and walked toward Regina. "Huh yeah, you can go now. I hope I wasn't there for too long."

"Oh no, no problem," the dark haired woman said as she stood up and walked past Emma. "I will be back soon. You can go to sleep if you're tired. I know it's getting quite late."

Regina closed the door behind her after entering the bathroom and Emma was left alone, staring at the now closed door. She sighed and walked towards the small couch. She chuckled when she realized that Regina had been reading one of the books Mary Margaret loved to read. It was full of romance and sex and at first Emma was surprised that the brunette would read such a book but then she remembered that her teacher's life was probably very lonely.

She sat on the couch and grabbed the book, opening at the page Regina had been reading before. She did not need to read more than a page to realize that the blush visible on the brunette's cheeks when Emma had entered the room was not innocent. She chuckled as she read the very cheesy sex scene Regina had been reading and she tried to understand what could turn her teacher on. She was about to close the book when the images it put inside of her head were starting to make her uncomfortable. After all, she would have preferred for the book to be about a lesbian couple, when Regina burst through the bathroom door.

Emma squealed in surprise and threw the book away as a reflex. Regina's eyes widened as she watched her book fly into the room. It hit the wall and fell on the floor not far away from the bedroom door. The blonde thought she would see anger on the brunette's face yet, she only saw shame. Her mouth was hanging open and she quickly closed it, biting her bottom.

"Oh my god..." Regina sighed, hiding her face in her hands.

Emma felt bad and she immediately tried to reassure the brunette. "There... there is nothing to be ashamed of, Regina," she said as she stood up and walked towards her teacher.

"Emma, of course there is! This is... extremely embarrassing." She looked up at the blonde with a very red face.

The blonde reached out for Regina's arms and she gave her a reassuring smile. "You're not the only one to read those kinds of books. Come on, it's fine. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have opened it, it was disrespectful. Let's just... forget about this, ok?"

Regina took a deep breath and nodded. "Ok, let's... let's move on." She then walked to get the book and hid it into one of the drawers while Emma looked at her apologetically.

"Which side of the bed do you usually take?" Emma asked, trying to change the subject in an attempt to not embarrass Regina any further.

"The left side," the brunette replied as she walked to the bed and got into it. "Come on, Emma, it's getting very late."

Emma took a deep breath and walked to the right side of the bed. She joined Regina and pulled the silk sheets over their bodies. Regina then turned off the lights.

"Good night, Emma."

"Good night, Regina," Emma said as she turned her back to the brunette. She could feel the heat coming from her body and she knew that she would not be able to fall asleep. Her body was stiff and she tried to be as silent as she could when she breathed.

Yet, she didn't prevent her beautiful teacher from resting. Her breath was light and at some point she turned on her back and then towards Emma causing the blonde's body to go rigid. She could not help feeling embarrassed when she felt Regina's arm on her stomach and her body getting closer to Emma's, so close that their bodies where almost touching. A simple movement from the blonde would cause her skin to brush the brunette's soft skin and her eyes widened as she bit her lip.

Emma did not know for how long she stayed awake but at one point, she fell asleep, too tired and probably a bit too drunk to resist sleep.

oOoOoOo

When Emma opened her eyes, the first thing she felt was a headache. The light of the sun which came through the curtains blinded her and only made her headache worse. She tried to bring her hand to her head so she could rub her eyes but she realized that her right arm was blocked under something. She looked down with half closed eyes and nearly gasped when she saw under what her arm was.

During the night, Regina had gotten even closer to Emma than she already was when the blonde had fallen asleep. Now, the brunette's head was on the blonde's shoulder and her nose was lightly touching her neck. She felt a weight on her stomach and she realized that Regina's hand was on her skin were the t-shirt was supposed to be. She felt goosebumps appear on her skin and she bit her bottom lip, her body suddenly as stiff as the moment she had joined the brunette in her bed.

She tried to take Regina's arm to put it away from her but at the first touch of Emma's hand on her skin, the brunette's eyes started to open slowly but they immediately closed because of the light and she tightened the grip she had on the blonde's stomach. The scent of Daniel was still on his old t-shirt and she could almost feel like she was in his arms until she recognized another scent. Apples. The exact same scent of her shampoo. Her mouth watered and she licked her lips. Even if she now knew that Daniel was not the person sleeping next to her, she felt extremely comfortable where she was and she didn't want to move.

As time passed, she started to slowly open her eyes once again but this time, she rubbed them so the sunlight wouldn't blind her. When her eyes were finally fully open, she looked up at the person she was cuddling.

"Miss Swan?!" the brunette yelped as she jumped on her side of the bed.

Emma's face was completely red as she stared at Regina. It did not take long for the brunette to feel her face burn with embarrassment.

"Good... good morning, Regina," the blonde said before catching her bottom lip between her teeth.

Memories flooded back into the brunette's mind and she realized why Emma had been next to her. The only person she could blame for this was herself. She had cuddled the blonde in her sleep and not the other way around.

"I'm- I'm sorry, Emma. I have not shared a bed with someone in a very long time and I- I must have thought you were-"

"No, that's fine. I'm a cuddler myself and I've already found myself in this very... awkward situation."

Regina sighed and stood up, her back now turned to Emma. "I- I am going to prepare breakfast. You can... You can get dressed and... join Henry and I." She then stared at the clock and gave a sigh of relief when she realized that they were not going to be late.

"Ok, I will be quick," Emma said as Regina went to get her robe in the bathroom. She suddenly felt quite naked wearing only a nightgown in front of the blonde.

The brunette stopped in the doorway of the bedroom and turned towards Emma. "Do you drink coffee?"

"Yes, sure," the blonde replied with a small voice.

When Regina was finally gone, Emma felt a smile tug at her lips as she sighed. Yes, maybe Graham really had been right.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know ... It's been a month since the last update and I'm sorry. I'll try to write more often but don't worry, I'll never leave this fic unfinished.
> 
> I have two weeks left of vacation and I'm sure I could write at least two chapters until it starts to get complicated for me to update as much as I wish I could again.
> 
> As usual, thanks to my beta animezzie and thank you all for your comments !!

Henry had joined Regina in the kitchen sooner than he normally did. He usually waited for Regina to wake him up after she finished preparing breakfast, but the voices he had heard coming from the brunette's bedroom had made him curious. The mood in which his mother seemed to be convinced him not to talk to her about it too soon or else she would get angry for no valid reason. She always needed some time to be completely awake and ready for the day.

Regina was busy making coffee, her back to the door. When she had heard her son's not so subtle footsteps, she gave him a small smile and watched him with a raised eyebrow as he sat in one of the stool and stared at her curiously.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Is something the matter?" Regina asked as she turned back towards the coffee machine and tried to finish her task as quickly as possible so she could talk with her son before Emma arrived.

"No, nothing, mommy."

The tone of his voice made the brunette stop what she was doing altogether, so she could face him. She only had time to open her mouth before the sound of very loud footsteps she assumed were the blonde's made her jerk her head in the direction of the door. Henry seemed to have had the same reaction because when Emma arrived in front of the open door, two pairs of warm chocolate eyes were on her.

Henry's eyes widened when he realized who the voice which had woken him was from. "Emma!" the little boy exclaimed, a bright smile on his face. He got off of the stool and rushed towards the blonde to give her a big yet timid hug. "You stayed the whole night!?"

Surprised by the embrace, she stared at Henry with her mouth hanging open. The brunette, whose arms where crossed across her chest, rolled her eyes at her student's incapacity to react even if a small grin was slowly appearing on her face.

"Um... yes, I did stay," said Emma, awkwardly hugging back the boy with one her arm and a tap on his shoulder. She then looked up from Henry's happy face to Regina's with a questioning look. The teacher simply shrugged and turned her back to the door once again.

Henry released her and took Emma's hand in his, bringing her closer to the counter. He hopped back on the stool and pointed at the one next to him. "You can sit here if you want. Mommy will bring us cereal when she's finished because I can't reach them."

"What makes you think I eat cereal? I'm an adult, you know," Emma said, sounding slightly offended by Henry's assumption. The last thing she wanted was to appear as a child in front of her teacher, a teacher she had a serious crush on no less.

The child stared at her curiously with an expression which looked very similar to Regina's. "Can't adults eat cereal?"

Regina chuckled when she heard her son's question. She did not face the pair even if she had finished her task, waiting for the blonde to answer. She was curious as to how Emma behaved with her son. The empty boxes of pizza she had found in the trashcan had made her quite angry even if she had decided to keep this discovery to herself and to give her student a chance. Besides, eating something which wasn't as healthy as what he was used to for once was not going to hurt Henry. The grin he had on his face when she had asked him about the meal he shared with the blonde only confirmed what she already knew.

"O-of course they can. They can eat whatever they want to eat actually, which is... great," stammered Emma. She sighed lightly and looked at Regina, silently asking for help, when she realized that Henry still had a raised brow, waiting for her to continue. At this moment, the boy could not look more like his mother. The expression on his face was one Emma was now used to.

She tried to smile but only ended up making an odd motion with her mouth which thankfully distracted Henry and made him laugh. "Anyways, I'm just gonna get you the cereal. Where are they?" Emma asked, now staring at the shelves.

Regina understood that she now had no choice but to face the blonde. She turned towards them and pointed Emma to a top drawer. "The cereal Henry eats are in this one and the bowls are in the one to its left. Please take three of those, we will need them for coffee," said the brunette as she let her arm drop back on her side.

The blonde nodded and did as Regina asked. She gave Henry his cereal and a bowl and watched as he tried to fill the bowl on which unsurprisingly were pictures of dinosaurs, without spilling any on the counter. The tip of a small pink tongue was lightly poking out of his mouth in concentration and Emma chuckled. He really was a cute kid.

After giving Regina what she had requested, she closed the drawers and sat on the stool next to Henry's. She was staring at Henry but she could hear his brunette mother opening and closing drawers, preparing what she assumed were eggs and from the smell of it, bacon. "Do you want me to lay the table or something, Regina? You were nice enough to let me stay here last night and I don't want to abuse your hospitality."

"No, it's fine, Emma. Are you sure you do not want cereal?" the brunette asked. Emma's head jerked toward Regina and she only realized she was joking when she saw the amusement in chocolate eyes the blonde loved so much.

"No, thanks," Emma replied with an embarrassed grin.

The kitchen was then silent but for the sound of Regina's bare feet on the floor until Henry raised his head from his bowl of cereal which was nearly finished. The kid sure ate as quickly as Emma did. Brown eyes stared at the blonde and then at the dark haired woman curiously. His mouth closed as soon as it had opened as if he was trying very hard not to ask something to the two women.

At one point, he made a choice and decided to ask the question which had been in his head since he saw Emma standing in the doorway. "Did you sleep with mommy?" Henry asked in a small voice, barely above a whisper.

The sound of broken porcelain made Emma turn towards the brunette with a gasp. Regina was staring at her son with wide eyes and an open mouth. She tried to close it many times but did not succeed. Both women's faces were completely red and from what Emma could see, even Regina's chest was growing a light shade of pink.

Bottom lip blocked between her teeth, she adverted her eyes from her teacher and stared at Henry. The small boy was hidden behind the counter and only the top of his head and his eyes were visible from were Regina was standing. Worry and fear were clearly the only emotions Henry was feeling. And to be honest, that's exactly how Emma felt in this instant. She knew that the boy had only asked a totally innocent question Emma would have asked if the positions were reversed, but she and Regina had just decided to become friends and she feared the brunette's reaction.

Would she regret her decision of letting Emma be her friend?

Would she regret letting Emma sleep in her house and in her bed?

The blonde sure hoped not. The small amount of time she had spent with Regina in the last 24 hours was even better than she thought it would be and she was already craving the time they would get to spend together without the presence of someone else, because as much as she loved Henry, there were many things she couldn't say or do in front of a child.

She chose not to answer Henry's question and to let Regina do it. After all, he wasn't her son and she was also very curious about the reply the brunette would come up with.

The dark haired woman at last took a deep breath, trying to keep her calm. "Well... yes, Emma did sleep in my... in my bed," Regina stuttered. The look she then gave the blonde was asking for help, yet the student was obviously trying not to stare at the woman, eyes focused on her son.

"Yeah, your mom is very kind so she let me sleep with her," Emma said, shrugging as she tried to help Regina the best she could. The sound of the brunette clearing her throat made the blonde realize what she had just inadvertently implied. "I mean... in her bed. Sleep in her bed."

Biting her lip, she looked at her teacher who had by now come back to her senses. Emma mouthed 'sorry' as she rolled her eyes when she saw the murderous glare Regina was giving her. Shaking her head, the brunette felt a slight blush reach her cheeks once again.

What repulsed her wasn't the thought of sleeping with Emma Swan, but the fact that, even for just a small second, she had considered it. Letting someone she was only slightly familiar with sleep with her because, yes, they certainly did not have sex, but they still slept together, was not something she was used to. But imagining something more than just resting with this certain someone is not something she would or should allow herself to do.

She was just lonely. There was no other explanation than this one. Since Daniel's death, she had only felt the touch of one person and it wasn't as pleasurable as the feel of Emma Swan's skin on her hands. Skin she was not supposed to touch at all. Yes, she was alone and that is why she had thought about her student in such a way. Yet, as quickly as those thoughts went away, she couldn't help but feel guilty.

Ignoring the blonde seemed like the right thing to do but she had already tried to do that once and she found herself incapable of such a thing. Besides, she did not have much company and she knew rejecting Emma for a thing as unimportant as a delirious idea was not the right thing to do. The blonde would probably feel hurt and Regina did not want this to happen.

"Henry, you have finished your cereal, so you can go sit on the couch and watch TV if you would like," his mother said as she stared at the top of his head, the rest of his body hidden from her view. The small boy felt relieved when he realized that his mom wasn't angry with him. He gave Emma a small smile and ran quietly towards the living room, leaving the two women alone.

Without a word, Regina went back to her previous task. She had forgotten about the broken bowl when Emma offered to clean up. While she cooked their breakfast, the blonde cleaned the floor very quickly and put the broken pieces of the bowl in the trash can.

The brunette could almost feel the eyes of her student on her back as she tried to ignore her presence. Emma was about to start small talk with Regina so they would not stay in this awkward situation forever when she heard the sound of her phone. It was vibrating in the back pocket of her tight black jeans. She quickly reached for it and sighed when she saw the ID. Her mother was calling her. And from the missed calls she saw, she knew it wasn't the first time.

"I have to take this, I'll be right there," she said as she pointed the entry when the brunette finally looked at her. "Call me if you need my help with anything."

She walked out of the room and sat on the second stair of the staircase as she accepted the call. "Hi, mom."

"Emma?! Why weren't you answering your phone? I didn't buy it for you not to use it when your mother his trying to reach her missing daughter," said the slightly angry but relieved voice of Mary Margaret.

"I turned it off last night and I did not have it with me until less than thirty minutes ago," Emma sighed. She knew she should have texted her mother to tell her she wouldn't be sleeping home but with everything that happened with Regina she had completely forgotten. "I'm sorry mom, I won't do it again."

She heard a small chuckle coming from the kitchen and she did not have to search for who it had come from because, of course Regina Mills would be eavesdropping. If the roles were reversed, she would do the same. Rolling her eyes, she listened to her mother's speech about not going out on a school day and telling her about things like those. "Where are you right now?" Mary Margaret said when she had finished her long maternal speech.

Emma cursed under her breath. Being honest with her mom would probably end up in an interrogation and the blonde really did not want this to happen. Also, Regina would murder her if she simply mentioned her to Mary Margaret. Even if she hated to lie, she had to do it, and with the brunette listening to everything she said, her lie had to sound believable.

"Ruby needed my help for a test I already passed so I decided to join her at her house after school."

Mary Margaret hummed and Emma quickly understood that she would need to be a little more precise if she wanted her mom to believe her lie. "Is that all you did?" asked the pixie brunette.

"Well, no, obviously. We decided to watch a movie and then I fell asleep on the couch. You know, all the hours I spend with Ms. Mills after school are quite exhausting," she says, hoping that Regina will catch her lie and understand that she didn't really mean it. There is nothing else she would rather do than stay with the beautiful teacher. "I'm really sorry, mom."

"You are forgiven but, please, don't do this again," a regretful Mary Margaret continued, "I know I've been coming home quite late for the past few weeks because my job is very demanding but you must know that I would prefer to spend more time with you."

"It's fine, it's not your fault and you can't do anything about it."

Suddenly remembering something she had meant to ask Emma for a long time, Mary Margaret asked. "Oh and, by the way, how are those hours you spend with Ms. Mills going? Is she nice? Because I know that she can be a very... complicated woman and you never mention her whenever we talk."

The only time her mother decides to talk about the woman, she had to be in the room next to where she was. If she had asked her this question two weeks ago Emma could have spent an hour criticizing the woman, yet things had changed.

"Ms. Mills?" said Emma, knowing that she now had teacher's full attention even if she couldn't see her. "I didn't like her before but she's actually quite amazing. I guess I was wrong."

Her gaze was on the only half-closed kitchen door and she could only imagine the small and content smile Regina held.

"Oh? That's nice then. Your future is very important Emma, don't forget it."

"Yeah, I know, mom. How could I forget when you tell me the exact same thing again and again and again. Anyways, I have to go. We haven't eaten breakfast yet and I'm completely starving. Have a good day mom, I'll see you tonight."

"I should be able to come home sooner today. Have a good day too sweetheart. I love you."

"Love you too," said Emma as she hang up, promising to herself that she would never forget to text her mother again.

When she entered the kitchen, what Regina had been preparing was on the counter, ready to be eaten and the brunette was washing her hands, a task she had started so she could pretend that she had not been listening to every word Emma had said just a minute ago.

She turned around and had to suppress a gasp when she saw how close to her the blonde was. The distance between both of them was completely acceptable but she had not expected the student to be standing next to her. "We... We should eat. In normal time I would already be upstairs and dressed," said the brunette, swallowing hard as she walked around the girl to sit on a stool.

Emma joined her and sat in front of her so they were face to face, only separated by the kitchen counter.

They ate the eggs and the bacon Regina had cooked in silence until the brunette decided to break it. "I wanted to thank you. For not talking to your mother about me, I mean."

Emma felt a smirk tug at her lips and she did not try to hide it. "Now who's eavesdropping on people's private conversations?"

The teacher blushed at the memory of the blonde student listening to the phone call Maleficent had given her. "You were talking so loudly, even if I did not want to I wouldn't have been able not to hear you," the brunette replied as she rolled her eyes

Emma hurried to finish chewing the food which was in her mouth before replying to her teacher. "Yes, well, don't complain. I'm sure you didn't mind hearing what I was saying, anyway."

Regina blushed lightly when Emma winked at her and the blonde did not miss her reaction. Before this day she did not know she could make the brunette blush but between Henry's question and now, she had lost the count of how many times the cheeks she would love to kiss had gotten a light or sometime even a deep shade of red.

"Oh and... you're welcome I guess. I won't talk about our friendship to my mom any time soon," she continued when she saw Regina raise a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Not that I'm ashamed of you or anything but... I mean I really like the fact we're friends and I would love to be able to talk about it with... my friends or... I don't kno-"

"Stop babbling, Miss Swan. I was not offended, just thankful. You must understand that no one, absolutely no one, has to know about our friendship." She then took a deep breath and continued. "It would be very suspicious and if the students ever found out, rumors would start and they would create crazy stories about not only me but you too. And I think you understand that if some people started to believe those stories, I could lose my job."

Emma nodded and she was about to reply when she decided to play with Regina for a little bit. Now that they were friends, she would have no remorse about teasing the woman. "What stories?" the blonde asked innocently, making the brunette blush once again.

Regina swallowed hard and fixed her gaze on her now nearly empty plate. "Well, you know what they are capable of making up."

"No, actually I don't. I don't really listen to the gossip even if Ruby tends to always know everything about everything. I'm curious now, thought."

Emma put her forks back on her plate and stared at Regina with curious and amused eyes. "Come on, Emma, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"No, I honestly do not."

"Yes, you do!" said Regina, a little louder than she had intended. When Emma raised a brow, she nearly shouted her answer. "Sex, Miss Swan. They are going to think we are... having sex!"

The blonde burst into laughter at the expression of horror the teacher now held. At this moment, she knew she would never get tired of teasing the brunette.

"Are you happy now that you made me say it? God, why did I want to be your friend again? You are acting like a child."

"You totally like me, and don't lie because I know it," Emma said, still laughing.

"If it pleases you to think so then, yes, I do. But for God's sake, please stop laughing like an idiot."

When Emma finally stopped, Regina couldn't stop the smile as she rolled her eyes once again. She stood up and asked Emma to clean up their plates because she and Henry had to get dressed or else they would be late.

The blonde agreed and, with a grin on her face, watched as the teacher exited the room, pulling the silk robe closer to her body as if she could feel Emma's gaze on it.

oOoOoOo

"Do you need me to give you directions or do you remember where you need to go?" Regina asked.

The brunette was in the passenger’s seat next to Emma while the blonde was driving her yellow bug. Henry was in the back, staring at the houses out of the window in silence and with a content smile on his face. He hadn't stopped smiling since his mother told him that, her car still being on the High school's parking, Emma was going to drive them to Zelena's before bringing her to the school.

"Oh, no, I should be fine. She doesn't live far away from you, anyway," Emma replied without looking at Regina, her gaze fixed on the road. With Henry and Regina in the bug, she tried to be more careful than she usually was.

She could feel Regina moving slightly and see her looking around the car and she was suddenly thankful for having cleaned it from all the half-eaten junk food which used to be all over the back seats.

"Do you really like this... car?" The disgust was clearly distinguishable in the brunette's voice. It made Emma chuckle lightly.

"Yeah, I've had her for quite some time now and she's always been very helpful. It's my grandfather's first car. I mean, that's what my mom told me because I've never actually met him."

"Leopold, right?"

"Um, yes. How do you know this? Wait... do you know him? I've always wanted to ask my mom about the rest of my family but she doesn't really like to talk about them."

Emma was now glancing at her teacher with curious eyes a raised brow. "I don't know him. I just used to see him occasionally when he went to pick up your mother from the High School."

"You and Mary Margaret were in the same high school?! Why didn't you tell me? Regina, we're friends now, information such as this is important!"

Regina sighed heavily and told the blonde to look at the road before replying. "We were not really friends. Actually, we kind of hated each other. Your family and mine had some... problems in the past and that was enough for my mother to order me to make Mary Margaret's life miserable. At first, I refused, but then your dear mother told mine that Daniel and I were dating, which wasn't true at all. My parents were very protective and it took me some time to convince them of Daniel's motives."

She then paused and stared out of the window, in the same way her son was. "From this point, I did not need my mother to ask me to do anything, no, I made Mary Margaret's life a nightmare because I wanted to."

Emma took a deep breath to process everything Regina had just told her before saying, "Well, I didn't know my mom used to be such a-"

"Bitch?" whispered Regina due to her son's presence in the back. "She wasn't. As much as I hate to admit it, she really wasn't. She did what her father asked her to do and I can't blame her for this anymore. She probably thought it was the right thing to do. But, you know, I was young and angry and she was right in front of me."

"And you don't mind us being friends? I mean I'm like the daughter of the woman who used to be your biggest enemy," Emma chuckled.

"To be completely honest, I did not even think about it. But now that you mention it, no, I really don't mind."

Regina and Emma then had similar smiles to Henry's for the rest of the road. The trio arrived at Zelena's house not long after the end of their conversation and Regina brought Henry to the front door while Emma stayed in the car.

The blonde had wanted to go with them to see Regina's redhead sister but the brunette had seemed to become slightly angry the second she mentioned Zelena. Even if she wondered why the brunette had had such a reaction, she had decided not to comment on it and to wait for Regina's return so they could drive to school.

oOoOoOo

"Is this Emma's bug I see?" Zelena asked with a raised brow directed at Regina as she stared out of the window. "Why is she driving you? You don't have any problems with your car do you?"

"No, Emma slept with mommy!" Henry replied before Regina had the chance to do so.

Zelena's eyes widened and she burst out laughing at the look of exasperation on her sister's face. The brunette had her eyes close, preparing herself for the redhead's response.

"Oh? Did she? Well. I hope you two had fun then. You looked like you needed it last time I saw you," Zelena said with a wink.

Regina decided to ignore the comment. Trying to explain anything to Zelena would end up in an argument and she did not want to take that risk, being in quite a good mood for the moment. She helped her son out of his coat and wished him a good day with a kiss on the cheek before letting him go. As always, he ran to the playroom without waiting for Zelena to follow him. The brunette then looked up at her sister and rolled her eyes, choosing to stay silent.

"You should go or else you're gonna be late. But don't think that this is the last time we're talking about Emma, because trust me sis, the next time we see each other, you will need to tell me everything."

Regina sighed heavily. "I do not know what exactly you think is happening between Miss Swan and I but it certainly is incorrect." She then kissed her sister on the cheek like she previously did with Henry and walked out of the door.

She stopped and rolled her eyes when she heard her sister yelp, "I knew it!". 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally posting a new chapter, after a very very long time. I did not abandon this fic and I will finish it, yet it could take quite a bit of time. I've had some personal problems and that is why I decided I would stop writing for a while. I will try to write more even thought I really can't promise you anything.
> 
> This chapter hasn't been beta'ed yet and therefore, I hope there aren't lots of mistakes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, tell me what you think in the comments !! :)

Emma immediatly saw the frown on Regina's face when she entered the car. The two women sat in silence for awhile, the blonde not daring to break it and Regina acting as if no one was in the bug with her.

The blonde understood that Zelena must have said something which bothered her sister. She was not very surprised, knowing that the redhead always teased and annoyed Regina, even if she never did it with the goal to hurt her.

The relationship they had seemed hard to understand but it really was not. They had problems in the past, which they ruled, and now they tried to ignore what happened during their childhood to concentrate on the present. And as much as Regina pretented to be fed of Zelena's attitude, she wasn't completely honest.

Yet, She could not forget her sister's words and she certainly could not stop worrying about what would happen if one of her students ever found out about their new friendship. The lies they would have to tell. The risk of losing her job or the respect of the other teachers. The drama. Hopefully, she was concerned for nothing, because none of those things would ever happen.

These thoughts led her to realize a very important detail she had completely forgotten about.

"Emma ? Is it okay if you leave me not far away from the High School but far enough so no one sees _us_ together ?"

The blonde sighed and nodded, not trusting her own voice to reply. She knew that this would happen eventually, that Regina would never allow anyone to see them and that spending time with the brunette would be getting harder. They were not doing anything wrong and she truly hoped that Regina knew this.

The teacher's words hurt her but she knew that she would have done and asked for the same thing. As much as she wanted to ignore what Regina had asked her to do and drive her to school directly, so she would not have to walk with the high heels she loved so much even thought they were probably very uncomfortable, she listened to the request and stopped her bug not too far away from the building.

"You should get there in 5 minutes," said the blonde, finally turning towards Regina. She gave her a small smile and waited for the teacher to get out of the car. "See you in class."

A ray of sunshine blinded the brunette as she tried to stare at Emma. She hid the sun with one hand and took the blonde's hand in the other. Holding it tightly to reassure Emma, she smiled. "Yes and do not forget detention. We need to talk and it would be great if we could do it in my office."

Apprehension was cleary visible on Emma's face as she lost her smile and looked away from Regina. The brunette squeezed her hand, bringing her gaze back to warm chocolate eyes.

"Emma," sighed the dark haired woman, " I can see that you are upset. This is exactly why we need to have this talk, but you must know that I am very grateful for everything you have already done for me. Not even Kathryn has ever been this nice to me."

"Regina, I don't know how many times I'm gonna need to repeat this, but you don't have to thank me. I wanted to be there for you and no one forced me. I really lo- like you and Henry." said Emma, quickly correcting herself before saying too much. She hoped that Regina had not realized what she had been about to admit to the brunette but also to herself.

Love. No, it wasn't love. Emma Swan did not fall in love. Her feelings for Regina were growing into something she had not expected but it could not be love. _Right_. She hoped it wasn't, because if what she kept denying happened to be true, it would be very hard to stay close to Regina. The brunette would never reciprocate her feelings, she was sure of this.

The idea of anyone discovering their friendship horrified the brunette and she prefered not to think about the reaction she would have if Emma told her she was falling in love.

Yet, Emma cared deeply for the brunette and she was growing closer to her son whom seemed to appreciate her presence.

The student was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of a car horn. The seat next to hers was now empty and Emma was alone in her bug. She started the car and made a sign of apology to the person who was driving the SUV she had been blocking. She was already dreading the discussion she would have with Regina later that day, a day which was going to be very long.

oOoOoOo

"Red !! Wait for me, I've got to ask you something." said Emma as she hurried out of the class. The brunette had stopped and turned towards her friend, a brow arched, as she stared curiously at the blonde.

"You can't talk to me later ? Like during lunch or something ?" asked Ruby, glancing at her red watch. She really did not want to be late to her next class, Mr. Gold was always very strict and she had planned to go see a movie with Belle after her classes, which she would not be able to do if he gave her a detention.

"No, it's not something I want to discuss while the others are with us and we both know you never let Belle go away from you for very long."

Ruby chuckled and blushed. She loved being close to her girlfriend and Belle did not seem to be bothered by Ruby constantly cuddling her. It only showed her how important she was to the tall brunette. The couple was now quite famous in the High school and everyone knew that Ruby was possessive and, even if she would never admit it, jealous. Therefore, they tried not to get to close to Belle. Thankfully, the bookworm was not very sociable and she liked to stay with her small group of friends.

It had been quite a long time since she and Emma had decided to spend some time together without the presence of anyone else and she was starting to miss her friend. "Ok go on, what's wrong ?"

"Well, you see," started an anxious Emma. She did not really have time to think about what she would tell her friend and she knew that lying would be hard. "I wasn't home last night and when my mom asked me about it, I told her I stayed at your place."

"Oh." Ruby was now very intersted in what Emma would ask of her and most of all, what Emma would need her help for. Perhaps she spent the night with a girl ? The brunette shudderedat the thought. She hoped her friend would not start to do this type of things again. It would be quite disappointing if she lost the maturity she had gainednot too long ago.

"My mom did not seem convinced and I think she might call you later and ask you about it."

"So, if I understand correctly, you want me to lie to Mary Margaret ?"

Emma gave her a tight smile and shrugged lightly. "Please, she would not understand if I told her the truth." She decided to continue when a frown appeared on her friend's face with a raised brow. "No, it's nothing like that. I wasn't alone but I swear I did not do something I could regret."

"Listen Emma," sighed Ruby. "I will lie to your mom if she asks, and you know how much I hate to do things like those, but

before you need to be honest with me. I'm one of your bestfriends, you can talk to me about everything, you know I would not judge you."

Emma thoughts about her options. The trust she had in Ruby was enormous. The tall brunette already knew about her feelings for Regina and her opinion could always be useful. "I was with Regina."

"Regina ? Oh, you mean Ms. Mills. Wait ! You were with Ms. Mills ?!" nearly yelped Ruby.

"Don't scream ! No one can know about it, please, don't make me regret telling you."

The corridor was now empty, which reminded the two friends that they were going to be late, but Emma could not take the risk of a student, or even a teacher, hearing their conversation. Regina would never forgive her if it happened.

"You know what ? We'll talk later, I have too many things too say-"

"Oh, you surely have a lot to explain to me, Emma." said Ruby before her friend could finish her sentence.

The blonde rolled her eyes in annoyance and started to walk away towards the classroom at the end of the corridor. "We can talk over the phone tonight or tomorrow. I don't really want Belle and Graham to know about this yet. See you during lunch, Red."

She was running slowly when she finished and did not glance at her friend. Yet, she knew what she would see if she did : Ruby, shaking her head and sighing heavily.

oOoOoOo

"I missed you during lunch. Robin insisted on staying with me and we both know how much I hate the man."

"Hello to you too, Kathryn." said Regina with an eye roll, not looking up from the papers she was grading.

The blonde has burst into the office without knocking, which is something Regina would need to adress later. The privacy of her office was very important to her and she did not employ a secretary for people, even her friend, to appear unnanouced.

From the moment she decided to skip lunch to continue her work, she knew that sooner or later, leaving the woman she had been supposed to eat with alone was not a very good idea. She knew that Kathryn would confront her about it. Hopefully, Kathryn would not stay there for too long. The day had been quite long and she had not been able to stop thinking about her beautiful student. _No, Emma is not beautiful_ , she thought, knowing that she was only lying to herself.

"This prick thinks I am interested in his advances when everyone in this place knows I'm married." added Kathryn as she sat in one of the chair in front of the large desk. "It was by far the most unpleasant meal of my year. Next time you plan on doing something like this, tell me so I don't have to spend more than a second with this man."

"Are you finished, dear ? Or is there something- or _someone_ you want to complain about ?" asked the brunette as she lifted a perfectly shaped brow.

"Actually, no. I have something to ask you."

Regina looked up from her task and stared at her friend curiously. The tone Kathryn had used made her realize that it was going to be personal and that she would rather not hear it. "What have I done ?"

"Oh. Nothing bad, at least I hope. I just wondered why you did not take your car to come to the High School, because we both know that you have and would never walk from your house to here in those impossibly high heels."

The brunette dropped the red pen she held and her eyes widened. Trying to hide her guilt, she coughed lightly in her left hand and met her friend's curious gaze.

"Well-"

She was interrupted by a knock on the door before she even had the chance to start. "Miss Swan is there, Ms. Mills."

Regina had to supress a sigh of relief. A rare bright smile appeared on her face as she responded to her secretary. "You can send her in."

The door opened wider and the blonde student walked into the office and smiled at Regina. Her smile flattered when she realized that she was not alone.

"Kathryn, I hope you do not mind leaving but I have some work to finish and some ... issues to adress with Em- Miss Swan." said the brunette, catching herself before calling her student by her first name in the presence of Kathryn, which is not something she was used to.

"No, it's fine. We will talk later, Regina. I hope you will join me for lunch tomorrow, unlike you did today. I'd rather you text me if you can't." said the blonde teacher as she stood up and stared suspiciously at her friend. Turning to Emma, she added. "Have a good evening, _Miss Swan_."

Regina noted the mocking tone Kathryn had used when she pronouced the last two words. She decided not to comment it and watched as her friend hurried out of the room, visibly annoyed.

Emma closed the office door Kathryn had left open and looked curiously at the brunette. She hoped Regina would explain to her why she seemed so relieved, as if she had saved her from a situation she did not want to be in, and why Kathryn looked so upset from not having the opportunity to finish her discussion. The two were friends and saw each other quite a lot every day, whatever question the blonde wanted to ask could probably wait.

The brunette sighed and grabbed her designer handbag as she stood up and walked towards the coat rack to retrieve her black jacket. "I thought we could do something different today. I haven't had the occasion to eat lunch and-"

"Wait ... you haven't eaten since this morning ? It's not healthy, Regina, you shouldn't work so much." said an annoyed Emma. She wanted the brunette to understand that free time was important but she knew that it would be hard.

Regina's eyes widened. She was not expecting her student to become angry at her for that. She put her jacket on and put her hand over thd doorknob. "Yes, well, if you had let me finish, Emma, you would know that I planned on eating something with you. We could go get Henry from my Sister's house and go get ice cream in the park, he would love it and if anyone see us, they will see a occasional baby-sitter and her employer talking which is completely acceptable."

Emma chuckled. "I would love to spend more time with you two." Remembering a detail, she added. "We will take our own cars, thought. I can't sleep at your mansion everyday, not that I would mind." said the blonde with a wink.

She laughed as Regina paled then blushed a deep shade of red. Muttering under her breath, the brunette stormed out of the room. Emma heard the yelp of the secretary whom Regina had probably just scared as she hurried to follow her out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Emma couldn't help staring at Regina meanwhile the brunette watched her son run after birds in the grass. The student had arrived to her favorite park before Regina and Henry, due to the brunette teacher having to go pick up Henry from her sister's house and had ordered ice creams for the three of them while she was waiting patiently for the mother and son to arrive.

Emma and Regina were now sitting on a bench and Henry had decided to leave them together to go play with the birds as soon as his ice cream was finished. Even thought the dark-haired woman would never admit it in front of Emma, she really did not regret eating the chocolate-flavoured ice cream the blonde had chosen for her. She had been so engrossed in her work that she did not realize how hungry she was and how much she needed to take a break until Emma told her so.

She could feel the student's eyeson her but she chose to ignore them. And yet, the fact that those beautiful green eyes had not left her since she had entered the park and found Emma sitting on the same bench they were now both on was making her feel intrigued. She wondered why Emma wouldn't stop staring at her and she also wondered about why it made her feel so happy.

It probably was because she never thought a woman as young as Emma Swan, and especially Emma Swan with whom she had an extremely complicated relationship with at first, would show any kind of interest in a woman like herself. Not that she thoughy she was no longer beautiful but she certainly did not look as amazing as her younger self did. But she now understood that Emma may have been trying to make her understand that she may be attracted to her.

Thinking about this, she blushed and coughed lightly due to the cold wind, happy that she had asked Henry to put on his scarf and his red beanie. She was thrown out of her thoughts when Emma's voice resonnated in her ears.

"I was thinking about you earlier this morning in class and I realized that we've both told each other quite a lot about our lives but I don't even know when your birthday is."

Regina smiled at the blonde and laughed slightly as she realized how true that was. She had not thought about asking Emma about her birthday once and yet they had shared some pretty secret things with each others on the previous night.

"Well, my birthday is something I would rather forget about. You know, this is what happens when you get to a certain age. But I am pretty sure you do not feel this way about yours, am I right ? What about yours, when is it ? I wouldn't want to miss it." asked Regina, hoping that she hadn't missed the blonde's birthday.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of your age and altought I won't ask you avout it because I feel like it may be rude, it doesn't change the fact that you are an extremely beautiful woman. I'm sure anyone would kill to get to be with you." said Emma with a smirk that told Regina she would be ready to fight for her. The student's small speech made her feel better about herself but she still felt uncomfortable knowing that she had befriended such a young woman who, she could now see, stared at her with lustful green eyes.

"Thank you, Emma." replied the brunette with a small smile and a rose blush. Being able to make Regina blush oddly made Emma feel proud of herself. Also, the teacher looked very cute when she blushed.

"My birthday actually is next friday. I don't really know what I'm gonna do but my mom may let me organize a small party at my house for the occasion. I sincerely hope she will 'cause I haven't had any of those in a very long time."

"Next friday ! God, you should have told me sooner, I would have had more time to find an adequate gift. I don't really know what you would want." said Regina in a slightly panicked voice. She really did not know what gift she could give to Emma for her birthday.

"Regina, come on, you do not need to offer me any gift ! Your presence in my life is more than I could ever ask for, trust me on that. And if you really want to offer me something, invite me to your house to eat some of that lasagna Henry keeps telling me about."

"You want your birthday present to be a dinner with me at my house ? Are you sure of that ?" asked a slightly surprised but flattered Regina.

"Yes, there would be no better gift you could offer me."

"Then if you have your birthday party on friday, we could have dinner on saturday evening. Unless you already have something planned, I'm sure you will want to spend some time with your mother."

Emma gave Regina a reassuring smile when she saw the brunette biting her lower lip and realized she was worried about her answer. "Saturday evening is perfect, you can text me a more precise time later."

She was extremely excited. Spending her birthday with Regina was something she had never dared imagine, and yet, that is exactly what she was going to do. The fact that Regina also felt comfortable enough to invite her alone and have dinner with her without Henry's presence made her feel a bit more condident. Perhaps the teacher actually liked it when Emma flirted a bit with her, she should try and test it to see if she could get a positive reaction out of Regina, even thought she knew the blushes the brunette kept on getting were already a sign she considered to be quite good.

oOoOo

As night-time was slowly starting to fall, the sky nearing a dark blue, Regina realized that their stay in the park had been way longer than she first expected it would be. Time spent with Emma seemed to pass way quicklier than when she was alone.

She motioned at Henry to run back to them as she told Emma it was time for them to go back home.

"Sure," replied the blonde student, "I guess I will see you on monday then. I mean, you could still send me messages if you really miss me so much." She added a wink to her sentence and hugged Henry goodbye before stepping towards Regina to place a small kiss on her right cheek.

As Emma was now used to, Regina blushed and stuttered her own goodbye and watched Emma as she walked away towards where she had left her car.

"Let's go home, sweetheart." said Regina as she took Henry's hand in her own and followed the same path Emma had taken to her own car.

When she arrived home, she helped Henry take his bath, then cooked for the two of them. They ate in a light silence due to the boy being exhausted after the long day he had just had, first with Zelena and finally at the park with Emma and herself. She couldn't help but miss the blonde's presence and stared at her phone which she had put on the table in case of an emergency -such as Emma texting her, which wasn't really an emergency but she still did not want to miss it. She couldn't help wonder if it was too early to text the student and as she realized that it probably was, she looked away from her phone in shame, whishing she could stop thinking about Emma and being so needy.

Soon after they finished their meals, Regina put Henry to bed and went back downstairs to finish putting the dishes into the dishwasher. She was walking towards the living-room to rest on the couch and watch tv for a bit when she heard her phone ring.

oOoOo

Emma rushed to her bedroom as soon as she arrived home, briefly acknowledging her mother. She had not forgotten that she needed to call Ruby and she took her phone out from her jeans as she fell on her bed, not taking her shoes off, too lazy to do so. She dialed Ruby's number and waited for her friend to answer her call.

"Emma ! I was waiting for your call ! What took you so long ?" asked Ruby as soon as she answered.

The blonde laughed lightly, having expected Ruby to ask her this question. "I actually spent some time with Regina and Henry. We went to the park and ate some ice cream. I had a really great time you know."

"God, I don't know what you and Ms. Mills are doing but I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be doing it, Emma. I really don't know how I should feel about this because I can clearly see that whatever this is, is making you happy and yet you just told me this morning that you had slept at her house and I sincerely think you two should not have a relationship of any kind."

"We may have slept in the same bed but that doesn't mean we-"

"You what ?!" yelled Ruby, stopping Emma from finishing her explanation. "Come on, don't tell me you two had sex."

'What ?! No, of course we didn't. Not that I would mind and we both know that. She is the one who would mind. And I don't need you to worry for me, I'm pretty sure I already told you that. Regina is not any woman. I would never treat her like the girls from school."

"Well then I guess I should be happy for you." said Ruby with a small sigh.

"Yes, you should. I'm not gonna do anything or at least I'm pretty sure Regina would never agree to do anything before I graduate. I don't even know if she's into me even thought I have some ideas about her feelings. It may sound stupid to you because she doesn't really seem to be the type but she is actually very shy. She kinds of make my heart swells." admitted the blonde.

"You know what Emma, follow what you heart tells you to do, even if that sounds really cliché. I'm sure Regina is a respectable and very smart woman and I would probably be pushing you towards her if she wasn't your teacher. Plus, I may admit that she's hot as hell."

"I can only agree with you my dear friend." laughed Emma, happy to be able to talk about her crush with her friend.

"Ok, now, tell me everything ! I want to know what happened so don't try to hide anything away from me." joked Ruby, ready to listen to Emma for a long time.

oOoOoOo

Emma had stayed on the phone with Ruby for a long hour talking about Regina but also mentionning the party she was planning on having with her group of friends. They stopped their phone call when Ruby realized that she needed to call Belle.

The blonde had changed into her usual night-wear -a short with a random large white t-shirt- and had eaten what Mary Margaret had cooked for dinner before going back to her bedroom and staring at the ceiling, trying to fall asleep.

The only problem is that sleep wouldn't come and she started thinking about Regina and the fact that she could now call the woman with it not seeming odd or making the brunette uncomfortable. She reached for her phone and stared at Regina's number for awhile, wondering if she could text her at this hour. It was slowly nearing 9 p.m and Emma knew that the dark-haired woman had spent a hard and endless day at work. Disturbing the woman was not her goal, quite the contrary actually.

_Hey, I was wondering if you wanted me to bring anything for our dinner next saturday ? I could bring desert :) -Emma._

oOoOoOo

Regina had taken her phone and walked to the couch, a glass of red wine in her right hand and her phone in the other. Once seated on the couch, she quickly searched for the message she had received and smiled when she saw it was sent by Emma.

She thought of the blonde's proposition and decided to reply negatively : it was her birthday, she shouldn't have to do anything but sit, eat and enjoy herself.

_No, no need to do so, you only have to bring yourself. Also, I don't know if I mentionned that Henry will not be there for dinner, he will be spending the day and the night at Zelena's house. I hope it doesn't bother you, does it ? -Regina._

She then took the tv remote to find something she could watch on tv meanwhile she waited for Emma to text her back.

_Ok, if you say so then I won't bake dessert, I'm pretty sure it's better this way anyways, I'm far from being the best cook there is. No, it really doesn't bother me, I'm used to spending time alone with you, right ? ;) By the way, how are you feeling ? You seemed a bit tired when I left you at the park, why aren't you asleep yet ? :o -Emma._

Regina was relieved to know that Emma would not be too uncomfortable during their dinner. She smiled, having guessed that the blonde wasn't such as good cook and was only being polite. The fact that Emma was thinking about her and wondered about how she was feeling. She quickly replied.

_You are right, I am feeling rather tired and my neck hurts a lot but this isn't new, it happens frequently due to being seated all day behind my desk. I used to get massages but I do not have time for those anymore. -Regina._

_You should tell me next time your back hurts, I could give you a massage if you want, I've been told I'm good with my hands ;) -Emma._

The dark-haired woman blushed as soon as she read Emma's message, her lower lip stuck between her teeth. She did not know if Emma had said this on purpose but now that she was starting to know the real Emma, she knew that the blonde was surely flirting with her. She thought about flirting back and what it would mean to the student. It would certainly motivate her to continue and Regina wasn't sure about how she felt when the blonde told her such things.

_I will keep this in mind for next time, and only I will be the judge of that. Do you give massages to women a lot in your free time ? -Regina._

oOoOoOo

Emma laughed at Regina's response. The brunette had replied in a way she never expected. She tried to be causious with the message she would send to reply, not to scare off the teacher.

_I used to, but I haven't done any 'massages' in quite a long time now. This teacher at school has been keeping me busy every evenings after school so I do not have as much free time as I used to ;) I wouldn't mind getting some practice thought. -Emma._

She was pretty sure Regina would understand that when she used the word 'massage' she was talking about something slightly different. If she had any doubts about Regina understanding what she meant, she quickly got her answer.

_I must admit I have been in the same situation for an extremely long time._ _You will get used to it. As I told you previously, I am rather tired and therefore I need to put a stop to our chat, even if I wish I could talk to you longer, I feel like I might fall asleep any time soon now. Have a good night, Emma. -Regina._

_Sweet dreams, Regina. Can't wait to see you on monday ;) -Emma._

She sighed happily and turned off the lights, falling asleep not long after doing so and dreaming about a certain dark-haired teacher.


End file.
